


Wolfy Rubs

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Surprise werewolves too lol, VampireObi, WerewolfAnakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 24,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: After visitation to a discovered planet, Anakin and Obi-Wan go through changes neither were prepared for but still settle into. Now everyone else has to figure out how to live with the changes too.(as standard transfered from tumblr)





	1. Told you so

Sighing a bit, Obi-Wan leveled Mace a look. “I told you all.” He said before focusing back on Anakin, chuckling faintly as he continued rubbing his slightly claw like nails through the fur of the tender belly. “But aren’t you just the softest Anakin, what a good boy you are.” He cooed, fangs on display as he continued rubbing.

Beneath the praise and belly rub, Anakin’s huge lupine hind leg kicked in pleasure, his utter delight filling the Force brightly.

Ever since they had visited Litna III and breathed in the mutagenic spores Obi-Wan had been showing obvious signs of change, his ears sharpening into points, his skin growing a porcelain shade of white dotted with freckles, his canines growing into fangs similar to togruta’s and his nails sharpening to claw like points.

That had been the obvious outside changes.

There had been changes inwardly too, his eyes and skin more delicate to direct sunlight, his hearing and sense of smell more sensitive and Obi-Wan could no longer eat regular food as much as he used to. He required blood to sustain himself and had almost attacked a fellow Jedi before he had firmly taken control of himself and gone to the Council.

A form for blood substitute had been produced.

Or at least it was tricking his body into believing he was feeding off something or someone and he was no longer starving, looking like his new pale self.

In all honesty, he now resembled the vampire creatures of legends.

But all legends had some truth to them, perhaps others had landed on Litna before and been mutated in the same way Obi-Wan had been.

Anakin had seemingly walked away unchanged.

Keyword, seemingly.

Obi-Wan had noticed a change in Anakin, being closest to him.

The fridge had been filled with more meat than usual, on the rarer side which Anakin was now consuming as much as Ahsoka though she preferred her meat less bloody. And his growling… well Anakin had always been growling but the first time he’d heard it Obi-Wan had looked for a anooba or wolf!

But more disturbing than that was every time they entered the quarters, how Anakin would hover over him, watching him before burying his face into Obi-Wan’s neck, sniffing and nuzzling him as if he was trying to take in the other mans scent.

First time it happened Anakin had trapped Obi-Wan against the door and his body, warm breath moistening the redhead’s neck.

Anakin had apologized but it had happened again and again until Obi-Wan just let it happen since it seemed to sooth the blond. He wasn’t the only one sniffed as Ahsoka was exposed to the same behavior just the one sniffed the longest and a bit more intimate with Anakin lodging his nose in the others neck.

And today…

Anakin had come back, smelling faintly of Padme but more of sharp frustration and hurt, leaking into the Force and than Mace had laid into the knight in the main sparring hall and…. Well.

They had a two meter tall bipedal, golden furred werewolf on their hands with ice blue eyes and only one arm, Anakin’s mech arm on the floor since that had not changed with Anakin’s body and rags of black tunic and leggings hanging off the werewolf. And Anakin’s only arm had firmly wrapped around Obi-Wan’s waist while snarling at the Korun, fur bristling and tail sharp as sharp teeth glittered in the light.

Quick thinking on Obi-Wan’s part had prevented any hasty actions on anyone’s part as he scratched the werewolf’s stomach, cooing at him like he would a dog.

And amazingly Anakin had responded to it, grunting as he relaxed and let himself be soothed until he was flat on his back on the floor with Obi-Wan scratching at his tummy.

“You were, we just thought it may be related to your own behavior change though.” Mace noted faintly, staring down at the large canine. “Force… the Healers did do a blood test on him but we couldn’t find…he’s a damn werewolf!” Mace rubbed his scalp as people gathered around them in a minor circle, mostly senior knights luckily as padawans and initiates were ushered away by teachers and masters.

The sentinels had relaxed too when it was clear Obi-Wan had control of the werewolf.

“Skywalker?” Mace tried.

He got a grumpy growl for his effort that quickly turned into a pleased murring when Obi-Wan dug his fingers through golden fur of his belly, taking in the massive form of bulking muscles and furs as he did.

“Alright, you are somewhat in control then, good to know.”

Obi-Wan reached up to scratch beneath Anakin’s chin. “If he’s anything like me, he’s more liable to follow instinct to reason with the baser brain in function. I can generally control myself as long as I am feed but he’s fully changed, I would recon that means that while its still Anakin in there, he’s more likely to follow the predator mind of the wolf in him like this.” He theorized. He’d have to wait for Anakin to change back to make sure of that.

But…

The way Anakin was tilting his head back to get the chin scratches was kind of nice, a flow of deep affection filling the Force.

Grinning drolly, Obi-Wan shook his head. “Oh Anakin, how do we end up in these situations?”

A happy bark was his only answer as Anakin continued kicking his leg with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, tail wagging in glee.


	2. More compatible

Tilting her head and watching the two for a long moment, Ahsoka finally gave a little grin as Obi-Wan continued to scratch his new claw like nails into Anakin’s furry belly as the two laid curled up on the couch together with the older master resting on the younger knights chest.

Anakin’s left leg was twitching lightly with ever scratch and the human turned werewolf was just oozing contentment into the Force. If he was a were feline he would have purred, she was sure of that.

“You two look happy.” She grinned at them, crossing her arms over his chest.

Obi-Wan let out a low hum. “Its the full moon. Anakin gets all… antsy in the moon.” He grinned at him from the midst of all the fur.

“Since he’s all changed?” She teased.

Obi-Wan chuckled at that and just went back to scratching Anakin’s stomach when the other gave a pitiful whine, obviously wanting his bellyrubs back.

Watching them again, Ahsoka hesitated a bit before voicing a thought. “So I heard a rumor…”

“Does said rumor have something to do with Senator Amidala and the Chancellor in regards to our favorite wolf?” Obi-Wan sighed, especially when Anakin gave a louder whine tinged with sadness.

“…Is it true than?” Ahsoka winced.

“Oh yes.” Obi-Wan sat up, provoking a whimper until he returned his hand to rubbing at least. “Big row in their office, first in Senator Amidala’s and then in the Chancellor’s office when he tried to involve himself. Ended with all three fuming and now the Senator refuses to speak to either of us. I imagine she just needs to steam off.” Obi-Wan smiled a bit. “Everyone reaches a breaking point eventually.” He tried to assure the sad, bipedal wolf, whose ears were cocked down.

Ahsoka wasn’t so sure about that.

If the rumors were right then the big argument between Padme and Anakin were about the new closeness Anakin had to Obi-Wan since their mutations, how the wolf side of Anakin seemed to consider Obi-Wan its mate and prefer him and how hurt Padme had been by it.

She guessed when it came down to it though… Anakin and Obi-Wan were more compatible than a Padme and Anakin.

Two Jedi compared to a Senator and a Jedi… not to mention that Anakin was raised as a slave too which, while Obi-Wan never forgot, Padme seemed to ignore sometimes based on what Ahsoka had glimpsed from the pairs relationship.

Previous relationship…

Force she wasn’t quite sure how to refer to it.

“You know.” Obi-Wan spoke up. “There’s some beef tartar in the kitchen if you want. Anakin didn’t eat all of it up if you want some.” He smiled at her, his sharp fangs on display for her.

It was making her not file her own fangs as she felt less self conscious about them with Obi-Wan too having a pair.

Ahsoka shrugged, grinning a bit. “I have to admit, I prefer my meat cooked. Beside, he’s bound to get hungry for raw meat again soon.” She giggled and then outright laughed when Anakin gave a loud HUFF and sat up, pulling Obi-Wan back down on his chest for snuggles.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes pointedly for her to see but remained laying, snuggled once again into Anakin’s body with a content expression on his face.


	3. We did not scream

When later asked, the 501st and 212th would deny they had screamed like little five year old twi’lek girls as long as they were outside of Ahsoka’s earshot since Ahsoka actually had recorded evidence of them screaming like said five year old little girls.

But honestly, what did people expect when one of their General’s suddenly jerked to, snarled loud enough to make even a droid piss themselves and then fell to the ground as his bones started popping and shifting around and oh kark that was nauseating to remember as the arm fell off and Anakin Skywalker turned into a giant blond bipedal wolf.

With one arm.

General Kenobi meanwhile looking thoughtfully up at the big round moon before he looked down at General Skywalker who snarled with anger as his clawed hand prodded at the ruined shreds of his black tunic and tabards. “Hmm, it seems your wolf form reacts independently to whatever moon you’re at. As long as its full, you change.” He stroked his beard slowly with his clawed nails. “Curious, I would have assumed your body would have needed a reset period but apparently not, as long as there’s a full moon on the planet you’re on, you react to it.”

The wolf growled up at him before standing, towering over the other man as he was even taller in his wolf form.

“General, pardon my language but what the kriffing hell is going on?” Rex managed to get out, grateful the helmet was hiding his wide eyed, nervous expression.

The bipedal wolf turned eerie blue eyes on him before cocking his head and grunting at Kenobi, an expression Rex would call surprise on his face.

Kenobi too looked surprised. “You weren’t aware? We thought the rumor had traveled through all ranks by now.” He blinked and looked at Ahsoka, who shrugged in return.

“Don’t look at me Master Obi-Wan. I thought they knew too.”

“That rumor was true?” Cody asked in a small voice.

Kenobi had the gall to smile. “Ah, you thought it wasn’t true then. No, I’m sorry to say that this one is true.” He chuckled, the sharp canines he had suddenly giving the clones a totally different meaning than before. “The mission we undertook to Litna III was the catalyst of this, both me and Anakin breathed in mutagenic spores which combined with our Force sensitivity caused us to… mutate.” The General hummed before reaching up and scratching the wolfs ears.

Instantly General Skywalker sat down on his knees and leaned into the touch, rumbling deeply.

“It has made us more prone to follow our instincts but Anakin here also transforms during a full moon, something he is not able to control along with the rest of his instincts in this form.” He sighed before smiling down at the blond wolf. “Doing the best out of a situation though.” He said fondly.

Pulling off his helmet, Fives approached, peeking at Anakin before shrugging. “Well, honestly if its been like this since Litna then its fine for me but… can General Skywalker fight like this?” He blinked around curiously as the troopers slowly relaxed.

They got their answer as General Skywalker, in true fashion, recklessly raced out in front of them while snarling so loudly it echoed in their helmets and slashed his massive paw through the droids, rendering them to scrap as Kenobi followed behind and tried to reign him in.

“Guess that answers that question.” Fives muttered into their comms, sounding awed.


	4. Biological difference

Sipping his tea slowly, Sheev frowned at the window as he stared at the Jedi temple.

Skywalker’s change in behavior was starting to make more sense now that he knew the other had been mutated to a…

Well a wolf basically.

‘All legends have a grain of truth in them and it seems the vampire and werewolf mythos did indeed have a grain of truth in them at one point if Skywalker and Kenobi were any indication.’ He thought grimly to himself as he continued peering at the Jedi temple.

But how would this benefit Palpatine?  
Was there anyway for Sheev to actually gain a benefit for it at all?

So far he honestly couldn’t see it though yes, Skywalker was more a creature of his instincts than ever but that didn’t exactly help Sheev since he still retained some form for control.

And than there was Kenobi…

Despite now needing the nourishment of blood there was also other sentient in the galaxy that required it too, the man now on blood supplements and he had lost none of his charm despite it all, no on the contrary it seemed to make him more endearing to many people with the way his ears were now sharpened like some bloody elf of legend so people were more then willing to ignore the fangs and sharpened nails of the man.

Pursing his lips in annoyance, Sheev sighed to himself.

No he could not see any gain for himself in this change, more a loss since now Skywalker and Amidala were avoiding each other and she had been so useful in furthering the dawning of the blonds Fall.

Now Sheev’s job would be harder.

Could he even get the boy to Fall properly anymore, would he listen to Sheev in the way he required, give him the obedience and servitude that he needed?

Wolves were known for their loyalty to their packs and the Force whispered to Sheev that Skywalker was no different now.

‘And his strongest pack bond is to Kenobi… curses.’ Twelve years of forming and manipulations, perhaps wasted, the loss of an apprentice before he even became one.

Sheev fought against the impulse to throw his cup at the window and instead just tightened his grasp of it with a deeper breath.

There was no gain in this mutation for him.

()()()

Shifting a bit, Obi-Wan easily made space for Anakin to bury his face into his neck as the older man continued reading the medical report the Healers had complied for him since they finally managed to fully examine his blood strain and the mutations of both himself and Anakin’s though Anakin’s was locked until the other could give his retina scan to open it.

So Obi-Wan was instead perusing his own with Anakin coiled up against his back with his face buried in Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Hmm, it looks like my biological makeup has had a slowed down aging process.” He offered the blond, chuckling when the other grunted a bit in response. “Not that I was looking to live longer than most humans but there it is. I wonder if your mutation has gained the same side effect.” He mused.

With a put upon sigh, Anakin lifted his head. “Ugh, just scan my eye and get it over with.” He complained, already hearing the unvoiced question of the other and with a laugh, Obi-Wan did so.

With quiet satisfaction, Obi-Wan continued reading, taking in the differences in the biological strands.

Now he was no healer or medic but he did understand that there was a real possibility that Anakin could actually infect others via blood transfusion. ‘So not just bite like legends go by. Interesting.’ He mused.

That also meant that Anakin could no longer give blood which he had sometimes when the need and synthetic blood reserve wasn’t available.

“…Are you licking my neck?” He suddenly questioned.

“…Nooo?” Anakin mumbled out, voice muffled.

“Anakin!”


	5. Blood mouth

The first week had been okay, he had blood substitution still that he could feed on as Anakin hunted for his own meat that he needed and they set up a shelter to protect them from the elements.

Obi-Wan had early discovered that animal blood did nothing for him, there was something in human blood directly that he needed that the blood substitution had recreated.

The second week he had nothing and the strain started.

Obi-Wan hungered and grew weaker as they waited for rescue with Anakin taking on a leader role to keep both of them safe, both from the predators of the planet and the elements. Nature was not kind and would consume the weakest if allowed.

The third week Obi-Wan could barely move, frightened to death of himself as he could smell the scent of Anakin’s blood, every beat of his heart sending blood pulsing through his body. He was terrified of losing control, terrified of hurting Anakin and the werewolf that seemed to have claimed him as a mate seemed to realize that as he tried to be careful and not linger in Obi-Wan’s space.

Until Obi-Wan could practically move no more.

That sent Anakin right back into his space, helping the redhead sit up as Obi-Wan dizzily panted for breath, his entire body like a ragdoll in the other mutated Jedi’s grip.

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin sounded wrecked as he ran his hand over Obi-Wan’s clammy forehead, stroking his hair back. “You… this isn’t good. This isn’t good at all.” He whined and Obi-Wan suspected if his human form had ears like a canine, they would be pressing down into his hair by now.

“Hungry…” Obi-Wan confessed before shuddering and giving a little sob. “Anakin I’m scared.” He added, turning teary eyes up at the other. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Obi-Wan choked on his own words as another sob escaped him.

Anakin made a low soothing rumble in his chest, pulling Obi-Wan closer while running his hand through the others hair. “Obi-Wan… mate, pretty mate please don’t cry.” He crooned, reverting to instincts as he wrapped his mech arm tightly around the others waist and cupped the back of Obi-Wan’s head with his flesh one. With a good grasp on the other, he shifted Obi-Wan until he was facing the tanned neck of the blond.

Obi-Wan spasmed, as if he had touched a live wire, whining in both fear and need. “Ani… no…”

“You need to eat.” Anakin cut him off. “I’m letting you. Just do it Obi-Wan.”

Shuddering, Obi-Wan stared at the others neck before lapping lightly at it, tasting salt and skin before he bit down.

Anakin hissed in pain but the sound was drowned out for Obi-Wan as the pulse of the others blood beat in his ears, his hands latching into the others tunic as he dug his fangs deeper into the offered neck as the knight tightened his grasp on him.

He swallowed mouthful, filling in the hunger as a spicy, metallic like taste filled his mouth.

Obi-Wan had no idea how much he’d drunk when he finally managed to dazedly pull himself back and seal the punctures of Anakin’s neck, both Jedi collapsing to the sleeping cot they had managed to set up with Anakin’s heavy body on top of Obi-Wan’s.

Feeling warm and almost drugged, Obi-Wan shuffled a bit and shifted to grasp Anakin’s back head, tilting him to look at the older. “Ani?” He questioned in a rasped voice.

“Sleep.” Anakin got out thickly, shuffling in closer to Obi-Wan and dragging the covers up around them. He looked pale and Obi-Wan felt a heavy stone of guilt settling in his stomach even as he clung to the other man.

“But are you okay?” Obi-Wan slurred out, breathing out shakily when Anakin nodded.

“Just tired. Drained…” He quirked a small smile. “Feel okay otherwise. Just need rest.” He breathed out.


	6. Breakfast for me and you

The touch should feel threatening, Anakin’s hand wrapped loosely around his throat in his sleep with most of his fingers on one side and thumb on the other. The pressure is lightly restraining Obi-Wan notes but it does not alarm him or even fill him with an uncomfortable sensation, honestly Anakin’s morning erection is more uncomfortable pressed into his back as the blond spoons him.

It should be threatening, this slight pressure, but Obi-Wan only feels content and drowsy as he slowly wakes in the gray light.

And then hunger made its announcement, curling through Obi-Wan to cause a little moan of pain.

The sound woke Anakin instantly, the man pressing closer to sniff at him before he shifted to turn Obi-Wan around to face him. “Mate?” He grunted out, voice gravelly from sleep.

“Hungry.” Obi-Wan whispered and Anakin instantly shifted to pull him close against his chest, exposing his neck to the other.

Obi-Wan made a low noise and leaned in, sinking his fangs into the others neck with a flicker of shame making his stomach feel heavy.

Ever since they had been stranded on the jungle moon and Obi-Wan had been forced to rely on Anakin for nourishment, his diet had taken a drastic change.

He could no longer consume the synth blood he had been provided, the taste of real blood had changed something in his biology and the healers assumed it had something to do with Anakin’s mutation combined with Obi-Wan’s own.

It seemed to have trigger some kind of biological development with Obi-Wan that at best Obi-Wan could explain as a Force bond tying him to Anakin.

It also meant that he had to feed from actual blood pumping people now.

The guilt had made him sick when he realized that and he had almost collapsed from the sheer overwhelming realization.

He honestly might have fallen over if it hadn’t been for Anakin holding him up.

He had honestly refused to at first.

And then the hunger had come knocking, screaming in his veins and once again scared him out of his wits that he would hurt someone as everyone was now a potential meal with the synth blood no longer covering him.

Almost sobbing he had crawled into Anakin’s lap, confessing that he needed him and begging for forgiveness as Anakin stroked his face and hair before the blond had just dragged him to his neck and practically ordering him to feed because Obi-Wan wasn’t being himself because he was hungry.

It was still shameful, still humiliating, but Anakin was allowing it to happen and as long as it wasn’t hurting him, Obi-Wan continued to feed from his… his… mate?

Anakin was something at least, even Obi-Wan could recognize the level of instinct they now had demanded more from them in terms of relationship.

But he couldn’t quite figure out where they were.

Though Anakin apparently knew where his instincts had settled Obi-Wan.

It was just left for Obi-Wan to figure out his and with that thought he carefully dislodged his fangs and sealed the punctures as standard practice, intent on pulling back.

And then he hesitated, causing Anakin to make a questioning whine. Before he could loose his nerve, Obi-Wan pressed a tender kiss to the tanned skin which caused the other to tighten his grasp on his waist and tilt his head back to look at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan peered back, feeling…

Force he felt shy practically.

“…I’ll start on breakfast for you and me, you should take your blood substitution pill and let it work.” Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin passed his hand over Obi-Wan’s sleep scruffy beard with a wide smile, giving a nod. “Yes Obi-Wan.”

Before the other could lean in and kiss him as was his obvious intention, Obi-Wan rolled out of bed and got up, ignoring the disappointed whine behind him as he shuffled into his slippers and slipped out of the bedroom they now shared, Ahsoka having Anakin’s old padawan room instead of just sleeping on the couch as she had before.

With the war it had been easier for all three to just share the old quarters, the closeness giving them all some stability and safety and when Anakin had started sleeping in Obi-Wan’s room…

Well it made sense for Ahsoka to have the space.

And now she had Anakin’s room and Obi-Wan and the blond shared…

It was strange how things developed.


	7. Cuddle him forever

Being his wolf counterpart could be…

Difficult.

Yes difficult was one word for what being the wolf counterpart of him during the full moons, regardless where he was when he changed, if he was fighting on a battlefield or if he was in the temple.

The latter was of course safer but the former sent his blood roaring because he could let the wolf in him hunt, claw and bulk tearing through droids as his reflexes were even greater in his wolf form.

The wolf was all impressions, scents and instincts.

And that part bleed over into his human side.

Something that had become obvious when Obi-Wan’s scent had become more interesting and intriguing than Padme’s and in the beginning he had honestly tried to resist but…

But it was hard and Anakin just couldn’t, losing interest in the woman he had loved because her scent no longer appealed in the same way to the wolf as Obi-Wan did and that had hurt because he’d seen how confused and hurt she was in return with Anakin unable to properly explain why the wolf was like that. And the wolf was no different than Anakin in that it was very possessive.

It approved very much of Anakin burying his nose into Obi-Wan’s neck with his arms around the other to sniff and nuzzle.

Hmm perhaps it was wrong to refer to that side of him as the wolf. It honestly wasn’t a separate entity of him that much but a different side since it was still part of him and his personality that became more basic when it was when he was human, a more reduced and compressed part.

But Anakin didn’t know how else to explain it.

There was Anakin the humans reaction, where he could be sensible and control most of his impulses though he was more reliant on his instincts then before. And then there was Anakin the wolfs reaction, where everything was scent, pack, instincts and basic emotions.

So in the basic it could be narrowed down to fight, mate, pack and food, so just survival honestly.

And now his wolf had accepted another duty, feeding his mate as Obi-Wan could no longer handle the synth blood.

The wolf had practically howled in denial inside his head as Obi-Wan had grown weak on that stupid jungle moon, his skin going from the almost translucent pale that he had become after the mutation to a waxy, almost yellowing shade of the sick that alarmed Anakin as he touched a clammy forehead with Obi-Wan whimpering quietly and twisted on the makeshift bunk they had set up.

Perhaps he should in a way be grateful for that jungle moon since it appeared to have made Obi-Wan accept that their mutations had made Anakin latch onto him as his mate and settle more with the idea. But the pain and weakness Obi-Wan had clearly gone through made Anakin less than happy about it, even as he cuddled Obi-Wan to his chest as the redhead rested against him while reading slowly, a blanket over both of them as they relaxed.

Occasionally Obi-Wan would drop a hand to Anakin’s thigh to absently pet it when Anakin nuzzled at him.

‘Well… at least I can cuddle him now.’ For the future the werewolf hoped for kisses.


	8. Sleep well mate

It was strange but ever since he’d started consuming Anakin’s blood, Obi-Wan had noticed… minor changes. Not major but even compared to before his sense of smell and his sight was sharper than before and he felt as if…

Well as if he could easily go toe to toe with Anakin and still come out on top when the other was in wolf shape and couldn’t control himself anymore because the instincts were too strong.

It wasn’t that he was stronger, just more able.

It was hard to explain honestly but Anakin also seemed to sense it on one level with the way he seemed to let himself feel his instincts more easily, nuzzled into Obi-Wan.

The side effect of Obi-Wan now actually requiring blood was that there was a lesser chance of him and Anakin being separated in terms of mission and if they were… well it was only for shorter periods where Obi-Wan could be sustained on packed blood that Anakin had willingly donated for such occasions.

Not that Anakin was the only one who offered to feed him once the truth came out, all of the 212th were more then willing to help Obi-Wan out, citing the fact that they wanted their General to remain healthy and that included feeding.

Obi-Wan refused to feed directly though, his guilt already high but… he had accepted a bag of drawn blood from Helix now and then, a small measure taken from several troopers to prevent them from feeling weakness when Obi-Wan ran out and Anakin was not close.

He still refused to feed in front of them now that he no longer could eat synth blood.

It was just more… traumatizing.

At least for Obi-Wan.

He made a soft noise as Anakin pressed against his back, tilting his head to peer up tiredly at him. “Yes?”

“I can feel your mind churning.” The blond whispered in turn, nuzzling at his hair. “Come to bed.” He encouraged with a soft smile.

“I have reports to work on.” Obi-Wan argued quietly, gesturing to the reports on his desk he was sitting at. “Mine and yours, you know both the council and Senate need these.” He sighed.

“You’re exhausted.” Anakin frowned at him, then carefully rubbed at his upper arms, nuzzling into his neck. “Come to bed, you can do them tomorrow, they don’t need to be done until we reach Coruscant and I promise to help you tomorrow.” He swore.

“…Promise?” Obi-Wan questioned a bit meekly, letting Anakin draw him up.

Face softening at being confronted with Obi-Wan’s obvious tiredness, Anakin nodded. “I promise my mate… now come to bed Obi-Wan.” He whispered fondly, drawing the other towards the bunk and carefully helping him out of belt, boots and outer tunics.

He then quickly shed his own as Obi-Wan crawled into bed, following his mate eagerly to tuck his head on Obi-Wan’s chest and wrap his arms around the thin waist, quietly making a mental note to feed Obi-Wan a bit more now that they weren’t separated quite as much.

Maybe even get Cody and the rest of the troopers in on it.

But for now he settled his head on Obi-Wan’s chest to nuzzle slowly, feeling Obi-Wan slowly wrap his arms around him in return as they locked their legs together.

“Sleep well… mate.” Obi-Wan whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Elated but tired, Anakin rumbled in response. “Good night mate.” He nosed into his chest before closing his eyes, just content to settle and sleep with Obi-Wan in his arms as he in turn was held.


	9. How was your day?

Rubbing his face tiredly, Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose. “…Padme please tell me where you got a stupid idea like that and please tell me you honestly don’t actually believe it?” He finally asked the woman he had once loved with all his heart until he had mutated alongside with Obi-Wan and had turned from her to the redhead.

Flushing deep red, Padme clenched her hands into her long skirt. “Anakin you have to admit it makes a certain amount of sense.” She pleaded with him. “Obi-Wan feeding on you certainly must have done something, you used to love me so much and this change its… its not natural at all.” She pleaded with him.

“Padme.” Anakin cut in. “We were trapped, stranded on a planet for almost a full month. Obi-Wan grew weak, he grew tired and hungry and would have died if I hadn’t feed him. I _let_ him feed from me or I would have lost him.”

Rubbing his face as she bit her lips and stared at her knees, Anakin gave a bone deep, weary sigh.

“Where did you even get the crazy idea that Obi-Wan of all people was controlling me? He’s the one most uncomfortable with the whole feeding process, you can feel his shame basically pulsing off him when he does. So where did you get such a crazy idea when you weren’t around to see it at all?” He looked at her again, frowning.

“…Its all over the Senate. And the Chancellor was the one who was worried about… it made sense with your abrupt change in behavior…” She whispered, sounding a bit ashamed.

Staring at the other for a long moment, Anakin let his hands fall to his lap. “Or you _wanted_ it to be true didn’t you? Wanted there to be some kind of outside reason to why I left that could be… reversed?” He whispered.

She bit her lips, her beautiful brown eyes filling with tears. “…I still love you Ani…”

Sighing softly and seeing her flinch in response, Anakin stood and moved over to kneel down in front of her, taking her soft hands and rubbing them slowly between his. “I’ll always treasure what we had but… its not the same anymore Padme and you know it. And you also know how I’ve always responded to Obi-Wan.” He lifted her hands and kissed the back of them. “I am so sorry but this is how it is Padme… I had hoped we could remain friends but if you’re willing to believe things like this about Obi-Wan…” He sighed again.

“…I want to be friends though.” Padme sniffled, summoning up a brave smile.

Anakin thumbed her wrist gently. “Then how about you tell me how your day has been?”

At that Padme nodded and launched into the events of her day, conversations with Mothma and her fellows Senators, her handmaidens attempts at cheering her up throughout the day and the meal she had with them.

She consciously stayed away from the meeting she had with Palpatine since in retrospect what the other had said didn’t fit with Obi-Wan’s character.

And Anakin remained on his knee in front of her, listening and responding, sharing from his own day as they attempted to… salvage a kind of relationship despite their marriage falling in pieces.


	10. Hackles raised

Practically covering his mate up with his own body as Obi-Wan slept on his stomach, Anakin stared into the dark with his nose in Obi-Wan’s neck, pondering thoughtfully with Obi-Wan resting peacefully beneath him without the sign of discomfort or a nightmare on the horizon from what Anakin could tell.

His conversation with Padme had left him thoughtful.

He knew that most people didn’t genuinely understand what had happened to both him and Obi-Wan and that the planet they had been on had been banned for Force sensitive to land on as most assuredly the same would repeat with them as had happened to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Order did not need anymore mutated members as they were still figuring out how to deal with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

The Council was not happy with all the things happening because of Anakin and Obi-Wan’s instincts but it was clear that they couldn’t override those instincts either, so like Ka-Adi Mundi, Obi-Wan and Anakin were now under special permission.

‘Not like there’s going to be any babies out of this as far as I know but at least they aren’t going to try and separate us.’ He grinned a bit into Obi-Wan’s neck and then licked the skin lightly, smiling to himself as Obi-Wan gave a little noise and squirmed.

Than he went back to his original musing, settling with his body covering the other in an instinct he had no desire to suppress at all, the desire to protect Obi-Wan in any manner. Not that you could protect someone from rumors but telling the wolf in Anakin wasn’t really something he could do.

But the conversation with Padme…

The Senate was overflowing with rumors about them apparently and quite a few of them were of the brand that Obi-Wan was in some twisted manner controlling him through his new mutated powers.

Anakin had to force himself to take a deep breath and release his rage into the Force at the very idea of those twisted rumors circling.

And Palpatine himself had perpetrated them, Padme had smelled of no lie or felt like she was lying in the Force when he spoke to him about the Chancellor himself sharing the rumors with her and how he seemed to genuinely believe it. So even the Chancellor was in on this rumor mongering about Anakin’s mate.

Obi-Wan had only _just_ given in to Anakin, to what they now had and Anakin was desperate not to loose it.

If he heard the rumors of how he was supposedly subduing Anakin’s will and substituting his own…

Obi-Wan would run and not look back, awkwardly avoid Anakin for days until he could hunt him down and than he’d insist that they move to separate quarters and take up a knight quarter in the dorms and refuse to give Anakin entrance.

He scowled into the pale skin and pressed a soft kiss to a freckle as he felt the wolf in him raise its hackles. Anakin couldn’t have that, he would not tolerate being separated from Obi-Wan like that and he’d have to find a way to silence those rumors as they were not true.

As his thoughts started down a dark path, Obi-Wan gave a little shuffle beneath him before quickly stilling when Anakin moved more on top of his back, sighing in sleepy, quiet pleasure and falling deeper asleep.

Smiling tenderly at little noise, Anakin settled too, closing his eyes.

Whatever he did, it could be dealt with tomorrow at least, for now he would just enjoy this intimacy with his mate and the trust of sleeping in each others presence.


	11. Unsolicited sex details

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Obi-Wan raised his brows at the pirate who was waggling his brows at him and Anakin.

Finding Hondo on a space station they had opted to stop at to restock supplies before they continued on wards was unexpected but considering how far out from the cores they were, maybe not exactly surprising.

Still, they had been hoping to have their food in peace in the somewhat dim cantina with less people than the others around and a low music running.

“Just think about it Master Kenobi! You could be a vampire Jedi pirate!” The weequy said in excitement, spreading his arms wide before looking to Anakin, whose eyebrows were threatening to leave his forehead. “And you Skywalker! Werewolf pirate Jedi! Imagine it! We could be the sweep of the galaxy and gather in prizes all over!” He beamed charmingly, visibly excited.

Opening his mouth then closing it, Anakin shook his head and looked to Obi-Wan who slid closer to his mate and rested his hand on Anakin’s shoulder with a warm smile. “The offer is as usual flattering Captain, very flattering but I will once again have to decline as my place is with the Order.” He chuckled.

Shaking himself, Anakin gave a firm nod. “Yes, with the Order.” He growled faintly before grunting in happiness when Obi-Wan gave his ear a little rub, some of the canine behavior leeching over into his human part.

“Ah but keep the offer in mind at least if you look for greener pastures!” Hondo beamed at them before glancing around and then winking. “Now excuse me, I see a familiar face and I think I might be able to get a bit lucky tonight.” He chuckled as he got up, sauntering off to the counter of the cantina.

“…Next time, we stay on board to eat.” Anakin said dryly even as he wrapped his arm tightly around his mate’s waist, nuzzling lightly at Obi-Wan’s hair. “I really don’t need him hassling us or providing us with unsolicited details of his sex life.” He muttered dryly.

Laughing faintly, Obi-Wan picked up Anakin’s fork and feed the werewolf some from his plate, smiling faintly as the other quickly wrapped his lips around the fork to get the meat and fried grains. “Oh come now Anakin, it wasn’t that bad considering he neither tried to torture us or sell us, a few unwanted details aren’t bad compared to that.” He teased a bit, smiling more as Anakin gave a loud grumble while chewing.

Personally he had ordered tea and a much smaller plate of seaweed noodles since he required less normal food after the mutation that turned him into his vampire self. But Obi-Wan still enjoyed eating as it was a small enjoyment to have texture and flavors and blood was…

Well Obi-Wan wouldn’t call it unpleasant, not with the mutations of his body but it certainly wasn’t a flavor experience he recommended either.

Handing the fork back to Anakin, he picked up his own to twirl some of the noodles around it and eat, enjoying the delicious sauce that also came with it.

It was amazing what some small cantina’s could do with their resources and Obi-Wan gave a satisfied hum even as Anakin shifted a bit closer somehow on the bench though how considering they were sitting side by side with their thighs and knees touching, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure.

Trust Anakin to somehow find a way to get closer heh.

“Hey Obi-Wan?” The blond mused, causing Obi-Wan to turn his head as he was picking up his cup.

“Hmm?” The Jedi master raised a brow then went cross eyed when Anakin poked him on the nose with a wide grin.

“Boop.” He said cheerfully.

Blinking a bit in surprise, Obi-Wan stared at the other before laughing quietly and pressing a soft kiss to the others cheek, amused despite himself. “Anakin.”

Unrepentant and amused, Anakin just winked before returning to his food with his wide grin still on his face as the crowd and the music of the cantina washed over them.


	12. His Pack

Swallowing heavily, Anakin stared at the sky for a long moment before groaning heavily. “Oh little Force gods…”

“You alright General?” A shadow above him asked, blotting out the sun as the person asked.

Squinting up at the other, Anakin slowly recognized Rex as he smacked his lips slowly. “My mouth is dry?”

The helmetless clone with bacta patches on his face grinned at him. “Well that comes from you turning all wolf and feral on us all. Seems you’re really protective when the things your wolf side considers ‘pack’ is threatened.” He chuckled quietly before smiling a touch softer from what Anakin could tell with the mans face upside down. “So thanks for saving my bacon General.”

Blinking a bit at that and slowly piecing together the implication, Anakin grinned up at him.

Then he blinked and glanced around as best he can. “Mate?”

“General Kenobi is dealing with the surrendering dignitaries of the Separatists.” Rex chuckled before kneeling down and accepting something from Fives, the other clone also grinning down at Anakin. “Here.” Rex held out a straw from a juice carton.

Peering at it for a moment, Anakin finally opened his mouth and gave a low groan of bliss as his parched throat was finally helped, sucking until the carton started to contract in with the vacuum of it.

Rex waited until Anakin had taken every drop he could before handing the empty carton back to Fives for disposal. “Hardcase has your arm, when you changed and went feral, he picked it up and kept it safe.”

Grunting at that, Anakin gave a wry grin. “Remind me to thank him… Soka?”

“With General Kenobi. He wanted to give her a learning opportunity how to treat surrendering dignitaries.” Rex shrugged before offering the other man his hands to help him sit up, one taking Anakin’s remaining hand and the other settling under the others back to both pull him and push until Anakin was sitting upright in the sun.

It was only then he took note of what he was laying on.

A futon by the ships, clearly kept in sight while the troopers worked but kept out of sights for the Separatists and the ones who had once supported them.

Anakin appreciated that, he wouldn’t want to be seen belly up by those who had only days ago been their enemy.

He sent Rex an amused look that was only returned with a grin and a shrug before Rex called for Hardcase, the other trooper coming over with Anakin’s arm, both ready to help him get the arm set back.

The captain peeled back the layers until his neural and prosthetic connector was exposed and Anakin took note how none of the men around, be they 212th or 501st, slowed down at all to get a good look.

They respected Anakin enough not to pry even though he was sitting in open air.

“Ready sir?” Rex quired, hands on his shoulders while Hardcase readied the arm.

“As ready as ever.” Anakin sighed, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for pain.

He let out a howl, loud and pained as the arm was pushed in, connecting once again to the nerves that allowed Anakin to use it as diligently as his other arm even if it hadn’t proper dermal touch sense.

That was still in progress and Anakin curled up a bit over his arm, breathing heavily.

“CAPTAIN! I told you two to wait for me!” Kix came running from the tent, yelling obscenities at his captain as the medic of the team, making both troopers cower from the medic vode as Anakin grinned up at them as he watched, still breathing heavily.

It was pretty great to have a pack like them around who couldn’t care less if Anakin was a bit different.

Now if only Anakin’s wayward mate could get his ass here, Anakin’s day would have improved quite impressively.


	13. I'm not running

Nuzzling his mate slowly, Obi-Wan curled in together with Anakin as he held the other in his lap, the vampire’s back pressed to the rock wall as the troopers around them got ready for departure. “…They don’t matter Anakin.” He finally said, the werewolf’s agitation warping the Force hard enough to sourer it.

“They called you a demon.” The wolf growled into his neck, stroking his back.

“They won’t be the first. I’ve been called it before, it doesn’t help that they are frightened.” Obi-Wan said quietly. “We’re the first in a long time to be what we are since all we are is now legends in the ears and eyes of people. If Separatists have to call us monsters and demons to make themselves sleep easier, then let them. They already call Jedi for war mongers and worse, what’s another name to add to our growing list my mate?” Obi-Wan shifted his hand up to grasp the back of Anakin’s head, pulling it back to meet Anakin’s eyes.

There was a sign of the wolf in the eyes, raw anger and worry as the two stared at each other for a long moment.

Letting out a soft sigh, Obi-Wan cupped Anakin’s cheeks with a soft smile. “Anakin, I already knew about what everyone’s been saying about us, about me. I’m not stupid, oblivious or deaf. You aren’t going to loose me to my own doubt though I admit hearing the rumor about how I was supposedly controlling you was heavily concerning.” He smiled at him.

For the first time since they had overheard the Separatists angry mutterings, the wolf went out of Anakin’s eyes to be replaced by only concern and uncertainty. “You… You know?” He asked with no small amount of anxiety and horror. Anakin had tried so hard to hide it from the redhead!

Obi-Wan nodded, stroking beneath Anakin’s eyes with his thumbs. “Of course I do, I have friends in the Senate too you know.” He teased lightly.

“And you didn’t… run off?” Anakin crowded in closer, agitated and scared.

At that question Obi-Wan glanced down before sighing heavily and looking up. “I almost did. But then I reminded myself how that would feel to you, how separation from you would feel. And I reminded myself how good it felt to be held or holding during the night was now.” He quirked his lips a bit. “I am a bit selfish sometimes Anakin, I don’t want to give up being held.”

Cupping Obi-Wan’s face in return, Anakin whined and pressed their foreheads together. “Obi-Wan that’s not being selfish, that’s comfort. We all deserve comfort my mate.” He whispered.

Letting out a low sigh, Obi-Wan slowly settled his arms around Anakin’s waist, slowly rubbing the small of his back. “Comfort sounds nice.” He whispered.

Smiling faintly, Anakin shifted his hand to cup the back of Obi-Wan’s head, holding onto the other as they both just enjoyed this moment of calm as the troopers were loading up the prisoners. Just one of the many stolen moments in this war they shared.


	14. Whistle

His captain’s yelling was really not helping the ringing in Anakin’s head as the Jedi kept his hands clamped to his ears as a clammy sweat started to crop up in his neck, shuddering a bit as he tried to make the ringing go away by holding his breath and trying to press it into his ears.

No avail and to his frustration all it did was making him feel worse as Rex still hadn’t stopped yelling at Fives and Hevy for blowing the dog whistle.

The sound hadn’t used to bother Anakin but ever since his mutation and the dual nature of his wolf self, sound and sent had all become stronger even for his human form. It had only been logical that a dog whistle would harm him if blown and especially if said whistle was blown right _beside_ him.

Oh his head.

Gentle hands cupped his face suddenly and Anakin cracked his eyes open to find Obi-Wan peering at him in worry before his mate gently pressed a kiss to his forehead and reached out with the Force, soothing at his pain as best he could.

It was an utter relief and Anakin dropped his hands, settling them on Obi-Wan’s waist as he breathed out heavily. “Thank you. That… just thank you Obi-Wan.” He moaned a bit.

“Shh, I know. I know, it hurts. Your poor head.” Obi-Wan murmured, keeping his voice low as he rubbed at the blonds temple with his thumbs.

Rex had stopped yelling too so that was a relief with Fives and Hevy looking thoroughly chastised.

“I’m really sorry General, it was my suggestion we’d scare away any potential canines with the whistles. I was-”

Anakin waved Fives off, giving him a pained smile. “Its alright. Honestly. But please don’t do it again.” He grunted as he allowed his mate to continue soothing at his ringing pain, settling his hand back on Obi-Wan’s hip.

“Still, this situation shouldn’t occur again.” Cody finally spoke up, a firm scowl on his face that bunched up his scar quite heavily and couldn’t be comfortable at all. “Are any other legends of lycans and vampires true? I know the dog whistle isn’t a legend though I’ve read a few stories where they have been used on werewolves actually.” He settled on.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other, the redhead’s hands settling on Anakin’s shoulders once he was sure the headache was gone.

“Well… I don’t really notice any reaction to silver? And I appear only to react to lunar cycles once I am in the gravitational pulls of a planet.” Anakin hesitated while frowning at Cody, trying to remember what other legends there were about werewolves. “And I don’t think I’ve reacted to any holy ground?”

The latter sounded more like a question than an answer but it seemed to satisfy both troopers before they turned their attention to Obi-Wan.

The man shrugged. “I do not need an invitation to enter somewhere, I do not react to silver, garlic or religion with aversion or any kind of pain.” He stopped and mused before dryly responding. “I believe the rumor of beheading or staking would have worked regardless of my mutated state or not.” Obi-Wan raised a brow, chuckling when Anakin growled and wrapped his arms possessively around him in a protective embrace.

Then the redhead smirked and pointed at his mate. “Though Anakin will chase any thrown sticks or balls for fetch when he’s not in battle. Like a giant playful puppy.” He bopped their noses together.

Coloring a bit, Anakin huffed. “Yeah well your pointy ears twitch at noises and if I bite the-” Obi-Wan quickly covered Anakin’s mouth with his hand, turning red,

“And with that I think we end the conversation!” He said, his voice a bit high even as Rex and Cody exchanged smirks of understanding.

It seemed perhaps while there was no downside as silver and garlic, some changes did make their Jedi General’s more… sensitive.

“Regardless.” Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Outside of me growing weak and hungry without blood, I have not noticed anything else that harms me except violence. There does not seem to be true base in the rumors about vampires or werewolves weakness, at least not with us.” He blinked thoughtfully. “And maybe there never was, who knows, maybe the facts that became the stories have been twisted so far that the truth is that the silver was once iron weapons and garlic was poison once. But we will see.” He shrugged.

Ugh, Cody did not like the sound of that.

Sounded ominous.


	15. Well that happened, what now?

Anakin was whimpering and it was driving Obi-Wan up the wall as he couldn’t do anything except lay on the other stretcher, looking at his mate. They had both gone through the thresher in the last battle and it was only the timely intervention by their troopers that had saved their lives and Ahsoka’s quick thinking.

But Obi-Wan and Anakin were still pretty banged up to the point where the stress of it had caused Anakin to shift into his bipedal wolf form and Obi-Wan being unable to move or speak even after Kix had pumped him full of drugs to try and ease out some of the pain and aches. The only reason he was even conscious was because of Anakin’s whimpers that made him refuse to fall unconscious.

But he couldn’t even comfort him, could barely even tilt his head to look at him!

Force! That hurt him deeply in the heart as he was desperate to reach out to Anakin and he couldn’t focus past the drugs and pain to comfort him even with the Force.

“General please, you need to lay still or you might make yourself wor-AH!” Rex cried out loudly and Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide as he saw why, Anakin’s jaw clamped around Rex arm as the werewolf snarled loudly before he let go with a loud whimper of fright as he stared up at Rex. “I-Its alright General, its just a bite… Ah.” Rex hissed, pulling his arms to his chest before Helix intervened and dragged him away to treat it.

Anakin meanwhile buried his muzzle in his paws as he continued whimpering, now in shame as much as pain and fright. He was obviously ashamed of himself for biting his captain when all Rex had done was try to help him.

‘He must have touched Anakin and Anakin lashed out in instinct…’ Obi-Wan thought muzzily before groaning and closing his eyes, smelling blood in the air that wasn’t his mate.

It was a good thing that Waxer had already feed him some blood or that would have triggered him. Helix and Kix finally took a decision it seemed and knocked both Jedi’s out with the strongest drugs they still had as most.

Of course… when they woke up…

Well Anakin was busy scratching his neck while staring at his padawan with no small amount of shock and a bit of horror while Obi-Wan continued blinking repeatedly as he rubbed his beard slowly.

“Run… Run that by us again?” Anakin questioned in a hoarse tone as he sat on the gurney, towel wrapped around himself. Obi-Wan had already finished toweling off the bacta and had gotten pants on at least but he too had stopped at Ahsoka’s announcement.

Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka sighed. “You bit Rex, Rex transformed into a werewolf while you two were in the bacta tank, he bit several other troopers on his first moon and now you both have werewolf clones on your hands. Oh and I think they’re all pack with you as pack alphas.” She shrugged. “Not sure about that since I’m not either but I’m a predator as a togruta and that’s how its coming off to me at least.”

Sitting down heavily on the gurney with Anakin, Obi-Wan licked his lips and let out a shaking breath. “I don’t know if this is good or bad. On one end it should be good because it means they are stronger but on the other end… oh we will have to explain this to command and the Council.” He sighed deeply, rubbing his face.

“Will they do anything towards the vode?” Anakin sat up sharply, growling faintly.

“I won’t allow it, they will remain our men.” Obi-Wan said sharply, eyes narrowing as he looked at his mate. “Make sure of that, I will not allow them to be taken away from us because if Ahsoka is right that means that they are now our pack even more than before.” He settled on before growing contemplative. “I can use that to ensure that they won’t be taken from us… we will most likely have to go through a trial period and blood samples and tests will be done but… yes I can use that.” He nodded firmly.

“…So this means we got wolf clones.” Ahsoka grinned at them. “Plo is going to be jealous, he’s the one with the nicknamed ‘Wolf-pack’ group after all.”

The three stared at each other for a long moment before breaking out into weary, relieved chuckles.

Well at least they could gather some amusement out of this… Obi-Wan wasn’t going to call it a disaster but it was an incident at least. Hopefully it would be viewed as a good one later on.

Force he hoped so as he reached for his shirt to finish dressing and go meet their new wolf troopers.


	16. What I could become

The troopers were joking with each other, each one pulling a canine joke of some kind as they clung to the straps of the landing shuttle under the watchful gazes of their Jedi.

It amused Obi-Wan to see how well they had taken to the wolf dynamic though if he was honest, perhaps vode weren’t so different from a werewolf all that much considering they adhered to a social construct, obeyed their ‘alpha’ and fought in teams as if they already were pack before they had become werewolves.

Anakin sent him a small, amused look, having caught onto the train of thought and Obi-Wan gave a small shrug in return with a small smile.

“So there’s a downed Separatist shuttle here right?” Anakin questioned with a hum, his voice silencing the troopers as they turned their attention on the Jedi instead with attentive eyes. Obi-Wan was willing to bet his beard oil that even the pilot was listening with his sharpened ears.

“Indeed. One of their shuttles were reported downed by an observation satellite, so far none has come for it nor has it left and therefor we have a chance to capture information from the ship if the data cores are still whole.” Obi-Wan explained for everyone’s benefit.

There was a scatter of understanding growls around him, Obi-Wan smiling as he was not intimidated by his wolves.

“We’ll be landing in five minutes Generals! I can see the crash even, its gored a harsh lined through the dirt and ripped up all the trees.” Longshot called out.

“Hold on everyone.” Anakin said in good humor.

There was some scattered laughing as everyone clung to the straps, the landing going neater than they expected as they were able to disembark with minimal turbulence.

Eyeing the still smoking ship in the darkness of the planets night, Obi-Wan called back. “Longshot, turn on the floodlights so we can see something here.”

With the lights on the troopers set up a perimeter with Rex leading them while Obi-Wan, Anakin and Cody made their way into the Separatist shuttle. Both Jedi pretended not to notice Cody giving the command droid a swift kick with a small growl as they made their way to the cockpit.

Things were actually going smoothly for once…

And that was the first sign that something was going to go utterly wrong.

As they discovered when they left the ship when there was a shocked cry and then the sound of blaster fire outside.

A pale, snarling creature that moved on its hands and feet was attacking the vode, almost gracefully avoiding the blasts while desperately clawing at them with long, sharp nails and fanged mouth to seemingly get their helmets off. It was utterly hairless, its skin almost waxy looking from the little light they had on it with utterly black eye that bore no sign of pupils at all and all it was wearing was tattered yellowed rags that barely hung onto the emaciated frame of the being.

Obi-Wan knew exactly what it was, his heart sinking like a stone even as his saber lit up in the night.

At the sound however the creature gave a howl, its head jerking in Anakin and Obi-Wan’s direction to give an enraged hiss before it fled into the darkness with nary a sound as all the vode who weren’t injured from the sudden ambush shot after it.

“What even karking was that?” Longshot cursed breathlessly, holding his most likely sprained looking arm to his chest as they all stared the way the pale creature had fled.

It was Obi-Wan who caught his eyes, the way his his mate tense body shifted every few seconds, the wildness caught in the others eyes and the utter panic etching along their bond every few second that itched along their bond that Obi-Wan couldn’t quite contain.

“Obi-Wan?” He whispered, alerting their men to Obi-Wan’s unease.

The Jedi master opened his mouth before closing it again, swallowing heavily.

Approaching slowly, wary of drawing the creatures attention again, Anakin settled his hand on his mate shoulder and rubbed with his thumb slowly. “Mate?” He questioned a tad softer.

Obi-Wan swallowed again before he finally managed to rasp out what was wrong. “Feral vampire. That… that was a feral… vampire.” He wheezed out. “That’s what I could become.”

Anakin’s head snapped the way the creature, the _vampire_ had run off to, eyes wide before turning and placing both hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, forcing him to focus on the blond. “But it will never be you.” He stressed the words carefully even as the troopers shifted around, circling to make a protective barrier around them without orders.

“It could. If I go fera-”

Anakin cut in sharply, not letting his distressed mate finish. “But it never will be, because you have me and you have the troopers and the Order. We are never going to let you go hungry or alone. I’ll never leave your side, what that was? That was a creature driven to extreme hunger, loneliness and than insanity it looks like.” He rubbed at Obi-Wan’s shoulders, pressing their foreheads together with their breaths mingling.

Obi-Wan was still staring at him hesitantly.

“That will never be you Obi-Wan.” Anakin reiterated quietly. “This person must have crashed on planet ages ago. Its barren, only animals and jungle, nothing to feed on properly really as we know animals can’t really feed you. That’s what happened to him, starved to insanity and only barely hanging on now. And I’ll _never_ let that happen to you. I’ll always come looking for you and won’t stop until I find you, one way or the other.” He added.

He could feel the tense muscles slowly relaxing under his hands though, Obi-Wan managing to dredge up a weak smile before he sighed a bit and wrapped his arms around Anakin, pressing his forehead into his shoulder instead to hide away. “Well when you say it like that.” He said, voice muffled against fabric.

“I do say it like that.” Anakin hummed, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan in turn while lifting his eyes to meet Cody and Rex’s eyes.

And then he nodded his head towards where the feral vampire had gone, the order unvoiced as both clone werewolves caught it.

First chance anyone had, put the feral one out of its misery.

There could be no hope for rescuing and rehabilitation, the least they could do is give it mercy to rest easily and not dredge around this forsaken planet until it starved to death on animal blood, who knew how long it had already lived on the planet prior to them landing to investigate the downed Separatist shuttle.

They nodded in return, a few of the vode discreetly adding sniper scopes to their blasters.


	17. Angry alpha

Rubbing at his head, Cody grunted deeply even as Rex continued to massage his shoulders. “I can’t get any control of this overwhelming headache. I’d swear it was from stress but even those haven’t been this bad before.” He breathed out sharply.

Rex rumbled in sympathy at that, still digging his thumbs into his vod’s shoulders. “I know what you mean, you aren’t the only one with one we’re just the last ones to catch it according to Helix, Stitch and Kix. So we’re out of safe painkillers to give.” He huffed out.

“Wait, all of us?” Cody grunted, looking at Rex finally with his hands paused at his temples.

“Well everyone from the 212th and 501st.” Rex amended with a deep sigh. “Wolffe and his group is feeling fine and laughing at most of his while pretending not to be envious about the fact that we turn into giant bipedal wolves.” He gave a pale smile to him, but still a smile.

Cracking a small grin in return, Cody nodded before pausing once more. “…So everyone whose turned into a wolf… and therefor has a changed brain chemical?” He carefully phrased his question, Rex hands suddenly digging sharply into Cody’s muscles and well be that they were in human form at the moment and their nails blunt but they still _hurt_.

Hissing at him, Cody tugged away from the captain to turn around and glare at him.

Rex however didn’t notice, rubbing his chin as he glanced about. “You think somethings up with our brains?” The captain questioned, tone a bit sharp with worry.

“Its possible. But that seems strange since we were fine a few days ago… however if something shifted in our brains, that might count for something.” Cody murmured, carefully getting to his feet and ignoring how the world spun with his headache.

Rex followed him. “Then we go see Kix and the others, if there’s something odd in our brains…”

The two gave each other stern stares, their new and old instincts in agreement at that moment as both clone and the internal wolf sensed danger to their pack, their family.

And it would all be dealt with extreme prejudice as all posed danger against their pack were.

()()()

It was a shock to all of them when all five trial troopers tested out proved to contain the same biochip in their brain, the cause for all the were-troopers headache abundantly clear.

And after that everyone was tested.

Each and everyone of them had a biochip implanted into their minds from Wolffe, one of the oldest troopers, to Fives who was one of the youngest and that had been a major cause for concern as each werewolf vod switched between snarling in rage and whimpering in worry or fear at the implication that left behind, that every clone in the army had one of these stuck in their brains.

With everything happening they had been forced to tell their General’s of course.

No one had quite anticipated the reaction though the troopers would blame General Skywalker’s outburst on encountering the feral vampire that had so upset General Kenobi leaving the blonds emotions high ever since.

While General Koon had radiated disapproval with his tense posture and General Kenobi had gone even paler than he generally was with distress, General Skywalker had snarled loud enough for all the were-troopers to bare their throats in submission before he went tearing off, yelling loud enough to scare nearby birds.

Kenobi shot a desperate look between his troopers and the blond before he raced after his mate, calling his name in a cajoling tone which left Koon to explain to the confused troopers and Commander Tano.

And after that… well…

Slave chips and control over sentient people explained quite a bit, especially General Skywalker where he stood by a shattered tree as Kenobi had him by the cheeks, their foreheads touched together as the redhead whispered a wealth of words only meant for the blond who was panting in his grasp but visibly calming from the wolf inside.

Now the question was what to do with the chips…


	18. A petting interlude

“Such a good puppy, yes you are such a good puppy.” Obi-Wan cooed loudly, scratching his clawed nails through Anakin’s soft belly fur as the Jedi wolf whined in happy pleasure and squirmed around under the touch, the bipedal wolf hind legs kicking in obvious pleasure as the vampire continued to work his magic. “Such a wonderful hunter and provider, wonderful alpha mate you are.” Obi-Wan continued, ignoring everyone else.

Though to be fair, most of the wolfpack were busy skinning and preparing the meat from the bantha the wolves had bought down so the only ones really paying them any attention was Plo and Ahsoka and the latter was busy with her own belly petting for Fives and Rex even as the other wolves whined and rubbed up against her, hopeful for rubs for themselves but Ahoka only had two hands!

“It seems that their little hunting trip has proven to be good for the troopers.” Plo noted with a quiet chuckle, arms crossed over his chest before he let out an amused look at Hevy and Longshot headbutting his legs, kneeling down carefully to give them pets too.

Laughing as several troopers found a new target in Plo for pets, Ahsoka nodded happily. “Yes, it got out their frustration and fright it seems to be able to run and hunt.” She laughed as Cody whined and nosed at her lekkus with his cold nose. “Commander no! That tickles!” She grinned happily even as she watched Obi-Wan press a kiss to Skyguy’s cold snout, the vampire cooing quietly at his mate while running his fingers through the almost white fur of his belly.

Almost that was.

It still had a little bit of blond color in it but it was a lot lighter than the fur all over else though all of Anakin’s fur had a little bit of a curling look at it, just like the mans hair normally had.

Well at least all the wolves were now happy, looking for pets and she could spot a few of the wolfpack actually being done with the meat and sitting down instead to give their wolf vode some pettings instead, removing their gloves and looking quietly awed at the fur and skin.

They were pretty damn warm and fluffy she had to admit.

“Happiest wolves~”

()()()

Shaking himself a bit after the change back to human, Anakin sighed happily and flopped down beside Obi-Wan with a big grin on his face when the other instantly wrapped his arm around Anakin’s waist. “That was fun, I should do that again.” He rumbled.

“Go hunting?” Obi-Wan hummed, settling the bowl of bantha stew into the others lap.

“Pack hunting.” Anakin corrected before eagerly taking the bowl and digging in, feeling hungry after both changing to and from and the hunt for food. “It was different to be hunting with a pack than it is alone and it was fun too.” He spoke.

Grimacing a bit, Obi-Wan slapped his shoulder. “Please don’t talk with your mouth full, its gross.” He grumbled before smiling when Anakin quickly swallowed and kissed him apologetically on the cheek. “And that does sound like a good idea though next time don’t bring down a bantha, its too much meat and we’re lucky that we can vacuum pack most of this and bring it with us.”

Shrugging a bit, the blond smiled. “Sorry, I wasn’t exactly thinking while hunting. I was angry…” He trailed off and sighed as he was reminded about the chips in the troopers heads. “What are we going to do though?” He questioned softly.

Sighing a bit, Obi-Wan shrugged. “Not sure. I and Plo contacted the council, they’ve ordered us back to the temple as quickly as we can finish and meanwhile they are confirming with their own troopers that everyone of them has the chips… quietly though. The council is worried.” He ended in a whisper.

Hands clenching on the bowl, Anakin nodded slowly.

They were all worried about the chips in the troopers head and Anakin could feel a curl of dread in his stomach that had nothing to do with the war and all to do with that damn control chip in his packs head.


	19. Behind the Jedi's back

Stretching slowly, Obi-Wan let out a soft hum at the pleasant warmth surrounding him as he didn’t bother moving even though he was trapped in the middle of a furry pile of troopers and mate who had wanted proper pack cuddle. Which meant that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had been pulled into the pack to cuddle with each werewolf settling in their spots as their hierarchy settled on.

And Obi-Wan as the alphas mate was settled against him in the middle with Ahsoka as a ‘pup’ settled close in the middle for protection.

It was a very warm and snuggly session Obi-Wan had to admit as he ran his fingers through the soft belly fur now and than in a drowsy state and he could tell by Ahsoka’s even breaths that she was already deeply asleep where she was cuddled between Fives and Echo.

Rex was somewhere on the other side of Anakin with Cody settled beside Obi-Wan and if it wasn’t for how comfortable he was, Obi-Wan might grumble a bit about both second in commands being on some side of him along with Anakin.

As it was he was too damn relaxed and warm to even care as he fell asleep, curled into his mate with everyone from the pack in the same tent.

He didn’t even notice that Rex wasn’t actually in the tent, not with Anakin pressed against him.

()()()

On the other side of the camp a lone wolf was making his way through the night, slinking on silent paws to the command tent where a group of clones were waiting, none of them wearing armor.

None jumped when the flap was slowly pushed aside by a black snout as amber eyes caught the glow of the light as the furry body walked with the grace of the predator he had been turned into, shifting from four to two paws so the wolf was bipedal in a single move that had the blond furred wolf standing a head above the troopers in the room.

Wolffe stood slowly and moved to the blond wolf, watching him closely before nodding in greeting, the two tapping foreheads together briefly before the scarred clone offered up his arm with a serious look.

There was a brief, scoffing noise from the werewolf before Rex closed his jaw around the offered appendage and bit down.

Hissing, Wolffe closed his eyes while clamping his teeth together so not to scream and alert his own General just in case the man tried to stop them.

This was the clones plan and every last one of them had agreed so far as it seemed like what changed the troopers into wolves also affected the chip set in their brains.

And none of them liked the idea of a chip in their brains, especially not after Plo had explained to them exactly what they seemed to be.

Slave chips.

Control.

They weren’t going to have anything to do with that, they followed orders from the Jedi by choice and fought by choice even if they were mass produced, even if they were expendable… it was _their_ choice.

And no ones else.

And that the troopers would make sure of even if it meant becoming something else than what their template had once been.


	20. Grandpadawan and grandmaster

Watching the group of wolves run off into the forest, Ahsoka pouted a bit while crossing her arms over her chest.

It wasn’t that she was resentful of the time the clones and Skyguy the hunt but she was a bit envious over losing time with all of them when they ran off in wolf form to hunt since they could spend hours out in the forest like this, playing and running around and coming back as tired messes looking for pettings before they curled up in piles to nap.

She missed spending time with them honestly.

A hand came down on her shoulder and she looked up in surprise, blinking at Master Obi-Wan before smiling at the soft look on the mans pale face.

“They’ll be back before you know it, I promise you.” He chuckled softly and pulled her closer to his cool body.

It was strange honestly, in the beginning she had been very aware of it but now it was just part of Obi-Wan just like his fangs and his sharp nails. Just like he had red hair and pale skin with freckles, he was also cooler than most humans since his internal systems were slowed down.

“I know.” She whispered, sighing. “I’m being a brat, I just… I miss having them around all the time when they run off hunting. They’re really touchy now that they’re wolves and I really notice how used I’ve gotten to their affection when they’re not around.” Ahsoka huffed, feeling a bit bad at confessing her issues but deciding that she had to be honest.

Chuckling a bit more, Obi-Wan nodded. “Oh I know how affectionate they are. Its part of the pack dynamic I believe to reassure yourself through physical contact that your pack members are alright, that you’re accepted and telling them that you’re accepted in return as long as they don’t shed from your affections.” Obi-Wan speculated before gaining a dry look on his face. “And also to cover you in their scent of course since that is Anakin’s main objective most days.” He noted.

Giggling a bit at that, Ahsoka grinned up at him. “He does hover an awful lot around you. Skyguy does like to put his claim so everyone knows you’re his mate and no one else is allowed to get intimate with you.”

Snorting a bit, Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders, pulling his hand away. “More like his nose is sensitive and he can pick up any scent that lingers on me and that drive the wolf inside him nervous.” Obi-Wan deadpanned before growing thoughtful and looking at Ahsoka. “How about you and I go for our own hunt? I do not think Plo will mind it and it is our last day on planet.”

Perking a bit up in interest, Ahsoka’s eyes went wide. “You mean that, you and me go on a hunt Master Obi-Wan?” The idea of spending time with her grandmaster sounded wonderful! 

Though one could argue that in all honesty, Obi-Wan was her co-master with Anakin really heh.

Winking, Obi-Wan inclined his head. “Indeed, we could bring back something for you to make a fresh meat tartar to enjoy. Though I know you prefer it cooked, you may like tartar actually.” He said with warmth.

“What’s a beef tartar?” The togruta asked as they walked towards where Plo were directing some rather sluggish looking Wolfpack soldiers.

“Its a raw beef dish, finely minced up with onion and spices. Sometimes served with bread and a raw egg and sometimes not.” Obi-Wan hummed. “For you we’d stick with just onion and spices I believe… not really fond of it myself even before my change but I’m less fond of it now that I drink blood… get enough raw blood flavor in my mouth you see.” Obi-Wan noted.

Blinking a bit, Ahsoka peered at him. “But isn’t the onion and spices there for a reason?”

“Yes, and?” Obi-Wan raised a brow. “You can still taste the beef. The idea isn’t to drown the meat in those flavors but to harmonize. I just prefer my meat cooked.” He said before tapping Plo on the shoulder and taking his attention.

Shaking her head a bit, Ahsoka smiled in bemusement.

Her lineage was _weeeeird_.


	21. Revelations of a wolf army

“So did you and Ahsoka have fun?” Anakin questioned quietly while running his fingertips along Obi-Wan’s nude back, using mostly nails in a ghosting motion that had Obi-Wan shivering against his chest with goosebumps breaking out.

Muttering a bit against his mate’s chest, Obi-Wan lifted his head enough to squint at him before settling back against the warm chest. “Uhu. She felt neglected with all of you running off.” He yawned a bit. “Figured I could spend some time with her to make up though you need to spend some quality time with her too…” He shivered a bit more, stretching slowly. “And that feels so… I don’t know if its good or tickling just.” Obi-Wan mewled.

Snorting a bit, Anakin hummed. “Well, tell me when you figure out if you don’t like it cause I’ll continue until you do since I like the shivers.” He teased gently, smiling when Obi-Wan rumbled into his chest in amusement though he made a mental note to spend time with Ahsoka just like Obi-Wan said.

His beautiful and stubborn mate who was snuggled up against him in complete ease, so different from when Anakin had first started to pursue him as the wolf in him demanded as Obi-Wan smelled of all the things that gave him happiness.

At the time it had made Anakin feel guilty as it made him ignore Padme but he couldn’t ignore the wolf in him. He had also wondered if somehow the wolf was changing his mind and emotions but… well he had always loved Obi-Wan.

The wolf instincts and demands had only made him act on his feelings that he before had resisted as he had been content by Padme’s side and loved her.

But with both of them changed by their mutations, Anakin had… well he wasn’t sure, seen his chance?

Let go of his restraint somehow?

Meh, regardless he had pursued his wolf desired mate even as Obi-Wan nervously danced away from him and tried to stutter out an explanation on why they couldn’t.

And once Anakin would have accepted that… if he couldn’t smell the lies practically running like rivers off Obi-Wan because the other _did_ love him. He was just scared and guilty and worried and Anakin’s wolf had whined and howled against that, needing to support and comfort more then ever as he assured Obi-Wan that it was fine to hold onto love and not just let it slip away.

Technically speaking what had happened next would be classified as courting Anakin thought but for him it was just ways to show Obi-Wan that it was alright, that love and attachment weren’t the same thing and that Anakin would not leave him.

Also confirming that yes, Anakin did love him as he pressed his nose into Obi-Wan’s neck and rubbed his scent onto the others skin and clothes.

And slowly, day by day, Obi-Wan became more at ease in his arms, the vampire slowly accepting the wolf that had claimed him even as he seemed to struggle with wanting to be the ‘perfect’ Jedi.

But to Anakin his Obi-Wan was already perfect.

Perfect and handsome as he laid calmly and contently against Anakin’s chest while shivering as Anakin dragged his nails slowly against the pale skin and traced between freckles. It reminded him a bit about their first kiss actually, Obi-Wan pinning a shocked Anakin to the wall beside their quarters as the vampire pulled him down a desperate but loving kiss, Obi-Wan unable to stop shaking as he took a chance at the love Anakin was offering him.

About to suggest a repeat, Anakin let out a yelp when Ahsoka threw the tent flaps aside and pulled the blanket up to his chest, covering Obi-Wan’s head which caused him to splutter and roll out of the bed in surprise, laying on the tent floor in his underwear.

That had the togruta pausing as she stared at them. “Did you just pull the blanket up Skyguy as if to cover your modesty?” Ahsoka asked confusedly before shaking her head. “Forget about that, we have more important issues.”

“Issues?” Obi-Wan questioned, standing up as he gave Anakin an annoyed glance.

“Look.” Ahsoka said simply, holding the tent flaps open for both of them to see outside and at first neither understood what she was pointing out.

Until they saw a were-trooper with a cybernetic eye bouncing around Plo as the kel dor laughed and petted several unfamiliar werewolves who were all focused on him.

“…Oh… oh dear.” Obi-Wan murmured as he stared at the now very appropriately named 104th battalion, the Wolfpack in wolf forms.

Jaw dropped, Anakin stared for a long moment, half risen from the bed. “…REX!!!” He roared.

‘We might be in so much trouble.’ Obi-Wan noted to himself glumly because he had a feeling that the Wolfpack and the others were going to be spreading the werewolf gene to all their brothers. ‘Wolf-army.’ He blinked. 


	22. Cody was sorry

Rubbing his hand over his scalp, Mace breathed out heavily. “Just tell me how in the Force name this happened Obi-Wan?” He practically begged, hand resting on the back of his neck as the entire council was in varying states of exasperation as they stared at their friend and fellow Council member.

Said member only shrugged weakly as Obi-Wan continued standing in front of them. “I can not answer that Mace, the troopers took their own decision based on the information they had and we can’t keep watching them at all time. And I do not think this will be the only werewolves. I do believe the troopers intend to spread it to all the other clones.” He murmured, frowning deeply.

“The information about the transmitter chips in them disturbed all of them.” Plo offered up, hands folded into his sleeves as he watched the others. “And I agree with them, it is disturbing that the Kamino’s have equipped loyal men with slaver chips regardless of their reasoning.” His face was bland but his Force aura was twitching with discomfort.

Huffing a bit, Mace clearly agreed but couldn’t say that as the master of the Order. “…What will happen, with the chips and all?” He looked to Obi-Wan.

“For a few changes they will be as normal, then headaches will appear because the changes between bodies and hormones causes the chips to fritz out.” Obi-Wan recounted. “The oldest of the troopers who got turned into a werewolf, Captain Rex that is, his chip has fully fritzed out and is now dormant and the medics say that now its just a dead bit of organic tissue in his mind since they are biochips. Utterly harmless and will eventually disintegration and the brain well come for the space left behind, or that’s what the medic said. I’d be more comfortable with having Rex appear in front of some of our healers for second opinions in case the troopers are trying to avoid having us from worrying.”

His attention was caught by Shaak who leaned forward in her chair, holo blue eyes focused on him. “And their pack dynamic, how does that affect them?” She questioned softly, a tinge of worry in her voice. She adored the troopers, that was why she was mainly stationed on Kamino and Obi-Wan knew of more than one trooper across platoons and companies with Shaak honoring tattoos on their bodies.

“Outside of them recognizing pack alphas and betas, second in commands that is, not much in all honesty. They will growl somewhat more to get their point across but overall they have not changed their behavior much except that…” Obi-Wan cleared his voice a bit, some color appearing in his cheeks. “Except that like Anakin, they are more… obvious in who are their mates, scent markings and such… and I had Cody pee on my boots once.” He admitted.

Out of everyone there, Yoda was the one to outright giggle at him at that news though Obi-Wan noted the others hiding their amusement at the news.

Valiantly Obi-Wan resisted the urge to give the grandmaster an evil glare.

“So we can expect our troopers to pee on our boots, good to know.” Mace offered up dryly, a wry smirk curling his lips.

“To be honest Cody apologized for that several times as he did try to valiantly resist the urge and it was a pack response to ensure other packs knew I was part of his pack.” Obi-Wan noted before shrugging and sighing. “But yes, Jedi with close relationships to their troopers are part of the pack and can expect their troopers to rub up against them in wolf forms since their inhibitions are lowered in their wolf forms where pack instincts are even stronger.” He added in.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Mace stared at him. “…Well Ponds going to be a delight to be around. He’s grouchy around full moons anyhow.” He noted with some bemusement.

“Wonder I do, if pee on my feet Commander Gree will, an uncomfortable experience that will be… to hit him with my cane I might if try to cock his leg he does.” Yoda noted thoughtfully before looking over Depa who was giggling heavily.

“I finally get those dogs I always wanted as a padawan that Mace denied me.” She noted with delight. “Grey is going to make the bounciest of wolves with Stance.”

‘Well, as least someones excited for all of this.’ Obi-Wan noted. “I’m more concerned honestly about the Chancellor sudden demand to have Anakin at his side. He made it a special request for Anakin to guard him which we could not deny… I have to say I do not like it.” He noted out loud.

There was a general shrug around the council chamber. “There’s not much we could do about that honestly… hopefully Skywalker has intelligence when he returns.” Mace noted, still bemused about weretroopers.


	23. On Anakin's side of the planet

‘I’m not going to tear his throat out, I’m going to stand here and pretend to listen and just nod or shake my head while making mental notes in my head about what I need to relay to Obi-Wan. That’s all I’m going to do, I’m not going to engage him in a personal conversation, I’m going to speak to him like I do to senator’s I don’t like.’ Anakin mentally reminded himself as Palpatine continued to speak to him with Anakin reacting where appropriate.

And it was to Anakin as he was mentally just letting his brain float and catching the words so he could repeat them to Obi-Wan, his mate would be better at analyzing it.

And he was seriously _not_ telling the other man that the army was turning each other into werewolves.

No, Anakin had a pack and a mate and he was going to protect them all as their alpha.

It was hard, the wolf in him was raising its hackles, it wanted to tear the Chancellor’s throat out but Anakin wasn’t sure why. Yes he disliked the man who had been in on spreading the rumors about Anakin’s mate and yes, he had made everything complicated but that was not reason for tearing out a throat, more for shunning.

It was confusing him…

And making him leery.

He needed to speak to Obi-Wan and hear what he made of the surfaced instinct.

And maybe he could get some belly rubs out of the other man while talking about it?

Oh yes that sounded like a wonderful plan, beg some belly rubs out of the man after feeding Obi-Wan and cuddle on the couch for a few hours.

Half listening to Sheev still, Anakin let his mind paint a pretty picture of the two on the couch, Anakin cuddled up in Obi-Wan’s lap after the other had feed him with Obi-Wan’s hand gently scratching at his stomach with slow and steady fingers, the others lips resting in his neck still though even in his own fantasy Obi-Wan carefully kept the fangs tucked away when close to Anakin.

His poor mate, still ashamed of his need to feed of living people so far that it could affect even Anakin’s dreams and fantasies. Oh Obi-Wan did not hide his teeth when he laughed and spoke, his fangs on display but Anakin figured that was as much for Ahsoka’s sake as his own as fanged people were known for filing them down to appear none-threatening and to fit in.

Obi-Wan’s openness about his fangs relaxed Ahsoka though and Anakin had noticed that several of the young Jedi did not file theirs down as the months continued forward. But come feeding time, Obi-Wan would always hide away his fangs, lips closed around them or even a hand coming up to cover if he yawned or laughed and they would never touch Anakin’s skin right after a feeding.

No, Obi-Wan was going to take time to get around that feeling of shame for sure.

Anakin hoped he could help him eventually get around it as he’d only feed directly from him unless there was an emergency.

“Knight Skywalker, my boy, are you listening to me?” The Chancellor suddenly said nasally and Anakin crashed back to reality to look at the man.

Raising his brow, he let out a hum. “Of course sir, you were speaking about the GAR’s victory over Fesuna.” Anakin said blandly even as Palpatine gave him a gimlet eye.

At the confirmation of Anakin indeed paying attention, he returned to his talk and Anakin returned to his half aware state, sending a thanks into the Force for perfecting this particular technique when he was confronted with the council as a young padawan.

Back to mate imagining… hmm could he get Obi-Wan into something nice and silky perhaps… Obi-Wan would look good in blue.

Pretty mate in a silky blue outfit with pale skin exposed and freckles…


	24. Changing

“So how come the troopers change without the moon when you do?” Ahsoka questioned curiously, watching Fives chase Echo around the room as other vode watched them. Looking up in bemusement from his pad, Anakin raised his brows at her. “What?” She blinked in return.

“I do change without the moon, its an emotional response and a pack response.” Anakin snorted. “Its just that I usually tend to change around Obi-Wan, not you. He’s my mate. Also that first change isn’t reliant on the full moon at all, one emotional upheaval can do it too, like my argument with Senator Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine.” He explained to her. “The moon however forces the change, if I wanted too I could change in this moment but I don’t want to since I like opposable thumbs.” Anakin grinned.

Blinking at that, Ahsoka nodded slowly. “So does that mean that when its a full moon, you can’t choose to change back or forth?” She questioned slowly.

“Yes and that’s also one of the reasons they can’t separate me and Obi-Wan anymore.” Anakin scratched at the back of his neck. “When I go wolf, he has to be in command since you’re not ready to take over the entire 501st and no one expects you to either.” He sat back in his chair, relaxing to talk to his cub instead.

He didn’t even notice the change from padawan to cub in his head and instead just focused on Ahsoka.

Rubbing her chin, Ahsoka hummed in understanding then opened it to ask another question, like how pack marking worked when a throat cleared it self.

Both looked to the door, along with several vode only to see Obi-Wan standing there with a small smile on his face. “When you requested a date Anakin, I didn’t think I’d have to hunt you down to the barracks.” He said in a light tone.

Spitting out a curse and checking the chrono, Anakin bounced to his feet and rushed over to his mate, grasping him by the hands. “Obi-Wan I am so sorry, I forgot. I was working the new supply lines since the change in diet will require some specialization.” He squeezed Obi-Wan’s hands and pressed their noses together in a brief nuzzle.

Obi-Wan just chuckled and nuzzled back. “I’m not upset Anakin, I’m rather proud since you were late because of duty.” He let go of one hand to tug. “However I find myself impatient to go now dear one.” Obi-Wan added with a little wave in general to the room and a fond goodbye in the Force towards Ahsoka in particular.

Grinning a bit as she watched her besotted master get pulled away by his mate, Ahsoka relaxed back into her seat and stretched. “Eh, I can ask about packs later.” She mused before getting to her feet and chasing after Echo when he nabbed one of her sabers, the wolf bouncing off with her hot on his trail. “ECHO! GET BACK HERE YOU ASS!” She cried out, laughing in delight as the others watched in amusement.

“Ten credits on the commander!”

“Five on Echo!”

A war cry was issued as Ahsoka tackled the trooper in wolf form and Obi-Wan chuckled quietly as Anakin laced their fingers together, wolf and vampire escaping out for their own time as mates instead of Jedi and Generals.

Not on display for anyone but each other.


	25. If you could shift

“You are such a chubby little hamster now.” Anakin grinned happily at his mate, nosing slowly at him.

Peering at him in bemusement, Obi-Wan raised an amused brow. “Are you calling me fat Anakin?” He questioned in amusement while wiggling into his lap in full view of the entire camp as was now per the norm when they were out.

Their short stay on Coruscant had done them some good in the face of relaxation but honestly, getting back out in the fray was proving some good too as it allowed Obi-Wan and Anakin to be the mates they were, affectionate and tender.

Grabbing lightly at him, Anakin made a thoughtful noise. “Well no, but you have love handles and I adore them,” He crooned happily. “If you could shift, your form would be a sweet little red hamster I bet, all cute, curling up in my palm.” Anakin said brightly.

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan gave him an exasperated stare before smiling tenderly and running his hand through Anakin’s golden curls, stroking them before cupping the back of the others head.

Catching the hint, Anakin quite happily tilted his head back to expose his throat as Obi-Wan leaned in to feed.

In that moment Ahsoka and the vode all looked away as they knew Obi-Wan was not comfortable with people staring at him feed, focusing on their own tasks before the rain they could see in the dark sky above them came down.

Toydaria was a beautiful planet but it was clear that rainstorms happened quite often and the entire camp from the natural born to the tank borns wanted things done before the first sky broke open on them.

Anakin kept relaxed as he let his mate feed from him, stroking the dip in the others back as he took deep breaths until he felt the others fangs leave his neck.

But he smiled when Obi-Wan pressed a tender kiss to the area before he pulled away. “Thank you Ani, I was getting quite hungry.” Obi-Wan sighed deeply before getting one of the vitapills on his belt to give to the werewolf.

Anakin grimaced but took it, swallowing it down obediently to replace his blood count before snuggling into the other man and nosing him while scenting the older man. “You feel better now? Up to maybe getting some food?” He grinned hopefully.

“I think there’s some stir fry made by Longshot, Echo and Fives,” Obi-Wan chuckled delightedly as always amused by his mate. “I imagine we can both get a plate of that and then maybe go scouting to check the perimeter with Fives, Waxer and Boil.” He finished off.

Nodding eagerly, Anakin stood, easily lifting Obi-Wan up while ignoring his own dizziness as he knew the pill would fix that up in a few moments and carrying his mate around before settling him on his feet instead when the other let out an offended squeaky noise. “Sorry Obi-Wan.” He said sheepishly, ignoring the giggles around them.

All of them shut up however when they heard a deep rumbling, the hackles of each vode raising as they all turned north.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were treated to their eyes narrowing before several shifted, pacing and pawing the ground irritably while Anakin outright growled with rocks raising from the ground. “Droids…” He snarled out.

“Grievous must have narrowed down on us quicker than expected.” Obi-Wan moved towards the cashes of grenades, intent on grabbing several to throw at the droids.

“Stay out of his way Obi-Wan,” Anakin snarled, lips drawn back to expose his teeth. “You know he wants your sabers and your head.”

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan looked towards him. “Unless you can promise me the same, I can’t Anakin.” He said seriously and Anakin gave a grumpy growl before nodding sharply, glancing about the camp quickly to ensure his pack had the message.

Protect the cub, protect the mate. Keep Ahsoka and Obi-Wan _safe_.


	26. Three forms

“So let me get this right, the clone troopers now have three different shapes they can assume during battle?” The holo host leaned forward in interest

Mace inclined his head. “Yes, just like Knight Skywalker they can now assume the form of a wolf by desire or fixed in the form during full moons when they are in the gravitational pull of a planet. They have a secondary form which makes them bipedal too, this too can be accessed during full moon. All of this has of course made the troopers even stronger as we are now counting a lessening in the causality reports from the fields.” He said calmly.

Her lekkus twitched in interest, painted brows raising. “What about this report about clones exhibiting pack behavior not unlike the canines they transform into?”

The Jedi actually smiled at the red twi’lek. “That is true however it is not actually new as troopers operated like this before. The only difference now is that it is more obvious,” He shrugged, as if it should be obvious to anyone with half a mind. “After all, they are humans even if they are clones, not emotionless droids. They form family bonds with each other. There is a reason they refer to each others as vode, brothers after all.” He said calmly.

Watching the interview, Obi-Wan laced his fingers together as he watched the surprise of the holo host, Mace looking quite serene in the black chair opposed to her. The entire scene was bright, a typical talk show hosts design with the view of Coruscant behind them and a little glass table between the two for drinks and other matters.

They all knew that they had to give official statement on the clones and their new forms but…

Gaining the people’s support for the clones was a good way to start and Obi-Wan felt a small smile cross his face as Mace continued talking about pack behavior within the troopers.

“And what of the Jedi? Where do they land in all this pack behavior?” She questioned finally.

Mace picked at what was imaginary lint on his robe, brows furrowing a bit before relaxing as he shrugged. “We rank as pack members. Mostly as alphas who they defer to in battle and I do know that Knight Skywalker is pack alpha, that is to say leader, for his men,” He said slowly. “The variation varies but they respect us and usually defer to us even if we are not pack leaders though I know several are.” He said

The twi’lek blinked at him, lekkus curling. “You are… family to them than.” She said more as a statement than a question, as if the concept was a surprise.

Obi-Wan snorted heavily and finally turned off the tv, sitting back and then hissing in pain as it pulled on his still sore stomach muscles.

In a flash Anakin was there, his face a giant frown before he calmed down when he saw Obi-Wan was still laying on the couch up against the arm. He gave Obi-Wan a worried smile, question in it.

“Just pulled on some of the bruises when I settled back, nothing more Ani.” Obi-Wan assured quietly, resting his hand on his stomach.

“Considering Grievous kicked you during that last battle in his escape, I’m not exactly shocked at how tender you are.” Anakin said with a sigh, moving over to stroke his hair before ducking his head to press a kiss to his cheek.

With that done he returned to Ahsoka, settling back with her for the navigational homework he had been helping her with.

Watching him go, Obi-Wan smiled softly to himself.

He did adore his mate and their padawan.


	27. Beast within

There are things you should never do against a vampire, things that no one has yet tried against Obi-Wan but are still recorded in the legends about what Obi-Wan now is.

One of these things is to starve a vampire.

This is what happens on Zygarria.

Their captors starve Obi-Wan, they beat him, hurt him and taunt him all in an attempt to break him, to unleash him on the togrutas he wanted to save or the clone trooper who growls at them with the fire of the wolf inside him that the collar shocks in to submission.

And yet none of that is what finally breaks the last limit.

Its when Anakin screams out with rage, whips wrapped around his throat and wrist that the vampire finally lets go into the starving nature.

Because they did the last thing one should do to a starving and pained vampire.

They messed with both mate and fledgling.

There was no warning of course, the sun was already burning Obi-Wan fragile, deathly pale skin in his starved condition, his saber in hand and then Obi-Wan was on the move, his mind hazy as all his focus was to eat, to get mate and fledgling safe, to get coven safe!

He couldn’t see himself.

If he did, he would have been terrified of himself as his eyes turned from pupils to schlera turned blood red until not a speck of his eyes could be seen and his fangs lengthen far past his lips into long needle shapes. Ridges appeared around his brows and his claws grew.

But he saw none of this as he lashed out, snarling as he went through hilts of whips and ripped through cloth, the smell of blood in the air.

In the end he had next to no memory of what he had done until he was sitting in on a ship in his mates lap with his head on the others collarbone and Ahsoka’s hand holding one of his, blood coating his front and his chin with the metal taste in his mouth that told him this was not Anakin’s blood.

Blinking at the bulkhead wall, Obi-Wan tried to fuzzily understand what had happened as his last memory had been the arena where the Queen had ordered him whipped by Anakin but… it was all so lost in his head.

Letting out a soft noise that had both Anakin and Ahsoka reacting, Obi-Wan blinked at them as they put their faces in his view, both still in their guard and slave outfit.

Anakin stared at his face for a long moment before letting out an utterly relieved little whimper. “There you are mate.” He whispered, pressing several little kisses of comfort to Obi-Wan’s forehead though if they were for himself or for Obi-Wan was hard to tell.

Ahsoka just held tighter onto his hand, smiling shakily at Obi-Wan. “We thought for a while you locked yourself in your head there Master Obi-Wan.”

Giving a shaken smile, Obi-Wan blinked at her. “What happened?” He questioned, voice gritty and she froze, eyes going wide.

Anakin pulled back too, looking at him with surprise. “You don’t remember?” The werewolf asked.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan looked down his front and swallowed heavily. “No, but from my state, it can’t have been good.”

Hesitating, the two younger Jedi traded looks before Anakin sighed heavily. “You finally broke. The strain of not being feed and us being in danger just… I think this is what a blood frenzy would be, if the legends of vampire has truth to them because you were just… wild,” He shook his head. “I wasn’t sure I’d be able to calm you down even but I did somehow, coaxed you onto the shuttle when we got the evac and got the togrutas out of there too with us though that was mostly Plo and his wolfpack.” He stroked Obi-Wan’s hair back before both jerked when there was a ripping noise of cloth tearing.

They looked up to meet Rex serious eyes, the man holding out a ripped up brown cloth from his Zygarrian tunic and a canteen. “Can’t do much about your tunic sir but we can get you changed once on the Resolute or the Negotiator. Might want to clean the blood though.” He offered, giving him a smile to show he wasn’t scared of Obi-Wan despite what had happened.

Anakin took it with some relief and started carefully cleaning Obi-Wan’s face and beard, giving the latter extra attention.

Shivering a bit, Obi-Wan understood what had happened.

He had been starved to the point where his body was ready to snap and feed and he had…

“Did I kill them?” He asked quietly, only slightly muffled due to the cloth.

Anakin paused before nodding. “Two guards. You ripped out their throat.” He returned equally quiet before taking Obi-Wan’s hands to clean them.

Obi-Wan noted with internal horror that his long nails had blood under them.

Oh Force.

Jerking out of his mate’s lap he threw up on the grate of the ship, tiny bits of gruel and blood mixing as Obi-Wan’s rational mind panicked as it understood that just like Anakin and the troopers, he had a beast mode.

And it was far more dangerous than he could ever have imagined.


	28. Here for you

Pale lipped and with black rings around his eyes, Obi-Wan sat curled up in one of the transparisteel windows of the Resolute.

To be honest he was kind of hiding away.

He knew that the rumors of what he had done had reached all the Jedi and troopers and he didn’t want to… he did not want to see Cody and the others just yet, shame rising up in him each time he as much as spared a minor thought towards what he had done.

It was getting so bad he had issues sleeping and eating, something both Ahsoka and Anakin were taking note of.

And if the look on Kix and Rex faces and their whispering, they were taking it as a personal affront and were going to do something soon.

It made him smile wryly, it reminded him of Cody the motherhen who took Obi-Wan’s down spiral as personal affront when he did not sleep or eat enough.

But every time he tried to sleep he dreamed of Zygarria and every time he went to feed, he could almost see himself ripping out Anakin’s vulnerable throat that had been so trustingly exposed to Obi-Wan’s fangs.

Caught up in his own tormented thoughts, Obi-Wan was taken by surprise as he was pulled out of the window by a pair of strong and familiar arms.

It still made him yelp as he latched onto Anakin who was carrying him down the hall towards one of the conference rooms. “A-Anakin?” He questioned in confusion, squirming in his mates arms to try and get down.

“Yes, hello. We’re going to sleep now.” The were-Jedi huffed.

“Sle-” Obi-Wan’s mouth shut and he took a deep breath through his nose, smelling wolves, lots of them.

Smelling Cody and quite a few of the 212th.

“Anakin what’s going on?” Obi-Wan asked, trying not to panic.

“You’ve been avoiding us. We don’t like it, you’re mate, pack, family,” Anakin murmured out and stopped in front of the conference room. “So this is us abducting our pack mate and making sure he rests with us.” He grinned a bit, the door opening to reveal what must be practically every mattress of the 501st laid out in the conference room, the tables and chairs long gone to give more space to them all, with what must be most of the troopers except those on duty on the Negotiator and the Resolute already there in wolf form to take less place.

They all sat up when the two Jedi arrived, wagging and barking in greeting as Anakin moved around and stepped over them towards the middle where pillows and blankets were gathered.

“Anakin I-”

“Shhhh,” Anakin said calmly, sending him a smile. “I know Zygerria was horrible, for all of us… but we’re here. We trust you. Our vampire.” He settled Obi-Wan down and knelt down, undoing the laces of his boots as Obi-Wan just stood there, staring at him for a long moment.

Finally the blond looked up. “Lift your leg? I need to take off your boot.”

Obi-Wan hesitated then huffed when Cody nosed at his hip and Longshot headbutted him in the thigh. “Oh alright.” He laughed shakily and let himself get undressed to his thin shift and dragged down into the pillows and blankets, Anakin getting ready beside him a lot quicker.

The moment he had pulled Obi-Wan into his arms, the wolves piled up on them like giant, warm, living duvets.

Letting out a little grunt, Obi-Wan gave a small laugh. “…None of you are going to let me get away huh?” He snorted.

“Nope,” Anakin pressed a kiss to his temple and Obi-Wan felt Cody rub his snout into his side with a little wuffle. “Afraid you’re stuck with us my dear. Rex and Ahsoka are in charge and is keeping it all running until its time for shift change but that’s not for you to think about, you and me are going to sleep and then you are going to feed and after that there’s a nice quiche that Waxer is making.” He grinned before dimming the lights.

“…Incorrigible.” Obi-Wan whispered fondly, feeling… well he was still worried about the beast inside of him but in this moment he made himself forget about it as he pressed in closer to listen to Anakin’s heart, the beat in his ears and the warmth of wolf bodies around him with one of Anakin’s legs stuck beneath his. ‘There are worse places in the galaxy to be right now. I may have the best spot in the galaxy actually…’ He sank into the mattress.

It was just comfortable and warm.


	29. Puppy Therapy

Playing with the open v of Anakin’s shirt, Obi-Wan let out a little sigh as he felt warm skin under his fingertips as the others heart beat blood around the blond werewolf’s body.

Around him the wolves were breathing deeply as the troopers continued to sleep while working as a calming force on Obi-Wan’s mind despite him not needing as much sleep as they… but he was resting despite not sleeping.

“I would have thought you slept longer considering you’ve been avoiding it since we left Zygarria.”

Tilting his head, Obi-Wan gave his sleepy looking mate a small smile. “I slept longer than I usually do now, my vampiric body doesn’t need as much but its… I’ve been resting since its comfortable.” He responded quietly so not to wake the other werewolves.

Anakin smiled sleepily at him and rubbed his face with one hand before nosing at Obi-Wan. “Mmmn, how do you feel?” He asked with a yawn.

Letting his mind consider that Obi-Wan finally shrugged. “Full of PTSD most likely and wishing R2 didn’t shoot me my lightsaber in the arena when you told him to but grateful Ahsoka managed to pick it up before we left.” He nosed into the others neck.

Anakin stiffened a bit, visibly hesitating before he sighed and slowly rubbed his fingers along his mate’s nape. “I know, I’m honestly shocked you managed to wield it as effectively as you did… it was…”

Obi-Wan waited, pulling a bit back when there was a prolonged break and silence filled only by breathing wolves. “Was…?” He repeated quietly.

Anakin’s brilliant blue eyes moved from the wall behind Obi-Wan to meet his eyes instead as he continued slowly stroking at the vampire’s nape in a soothing, slow touch that told Obi-Wan that whatever was felt on Zygarria was not right now.

“Was scary,” Anakin confessed. “You… didn’t look like yourself back then, you looked like someone had attempted to recreate you but got parts wrong somehow or added something that didn’t fit with you.” He cupped the back of Obi-Wan’s head, peering at him.

Obi-Wan wanted to look away, curl up and hide in his shame as he stared back at him.

“But that wasn’t you sweetheart. This is you, this person who feels guilt and shame and wants to do better and control himself,” Anakin smiled softly. “My wonderful mate who I will do my best by to never get you put in that situation again.” He promised before leaning in and kissing him gently.

Letting out a tiny whimper that had several wolves shifting, Obi-Wan clung to his mate before tucking himself in to hide away in Anakin’s chest.

For several long moments he just quietly shook against the others warm chest, desperately breathing as deeply as he could through his mouth and nose as he forced his heartbeat to remain steady so he did not wake up the entire pack of wolves that were all so protective of their Jedi.

Anakin meanwhile kept running his hands over the areas of Obi-Wan he could get to that wasn’t covered in were-trooper duvets, making low whining noises to sooth him while nosing gently and even licking gently in a not to well suppressed instinct.

It was enough to make Obi-Wan give a shaking little laugh. “Puppy.” He hiccuped before wrapping his arms tightly around the others waist and dragging Anakin in as tightly as he could, troopers and Anakin wrapped around him protectively by instinct alone.

“Uhu, your puppy,” Anakin happily agreed. “And this is puppy therapy.” He chuckled warmly, the two laughing loud enough to wake the troopers who started barking and swamping their Jedi for pettings which prompted Anakin to change too and engage in a wrestle match while Obi-Wan watched quietly with Cody curled up against him along with four other troopers which kept the vampire tucked in still.

Unable not to laugh as Anakin sunk his teeth into Fives ear and dragged him by it, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Cody’s neck and settled his face into the scruff. ‘A few more hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt.’


	30. Talking out the ass

“Wait, weren’t bites supposedly not infectious?”

Obi-Wan paused mid motion, fork hovering near his lips as he stared at Ahsoka who was busy pointing at Anakin. “Eh?” The blond offered belatedly, obviously confused.

“You bit Rex, boom, we get an entire very beloved wolf army of our own. But the initial reports said that neither of you could infect with your bite, only blood.” She looked between them with a deep frown on her face.

Dropping his fork down, Obi-Wan gave her a dry look even as he noticed troopers leaning a bit in to listen. “You do know that the entire Order were talking out of their asses at the time so not to cause panic in the Senate right? When our mutation happened there were people half expecting me to go on a blood vendetta or Anakin and I would Force fight over the skies of Coruscant because of all the legends of werewolves and vampires.” He snorted.

Anakin outright sniggered, resting his elbow on the table so he could rest his head on his hand. “Or the one where they thought I’d be submissive to your commands, the one where they thought you’d create brides and lets not forget the dude who honestly thought you could pull your head out of your body and you’d float around with your stomach hanging down.” He grinned widely.

Giving the other a dry look, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and let out a little mutter. “Yes that one too though as far as I know that type of vampire is supposedly only female and eat placenta?” He frowned a bit to himself.

“…Ew.” Ahsoka blinked at them and someone made a noise of agreement somewhere in the mess of the Resolute.

“Look, considering there are pictures of clones dragging their asses on the ground as wolves, at least that one isn’t real.” Anakin said wickedly and there was a lot of embarrassed groans and a mutter of ‘when I get my hands on Warthog.’ from somewhere.

Picking up his fork once more, Obi-Wan waved it at Ahsoka. “Technically both Anakin and I can infect others with our bite but this is something we’re keeping from the Senate because of how they’d react if their initial one was any indication,” He explained and Ahsoka’s face twitched, remembering how everyone wanted to pull both Anakin and especially Obi-Wan off the fields. “Frankly there are a lot of ways both I and Anakin can infect someone now but we’re trying not to and if it gets out…” He shrugged.

Ahsoka nodded in understanding and Anakin reached out, rubbing his mech hand along Obi-Wan’s back in comfort, smiling when Obi-Wan instantly arched his back with a little noise of pleasure. Little things that made them happy.

“That does explain some of the confusing intel about you two that I get to see.” Ahsoka mused, lekkus twitching while rubbing her chin thoughtfully, glancing about the mess hall as conversations returned. Her eyes suddenly gained a mischievous light that had both Anakin and Obi-Wan on guard as they peered back at her. “…That little clip of Commander Wolffe sleeping and getting scared by his own fart is still hilarious tho’.” Ahsoka said wickedly with a wide grin and there was a lot of coughs as people choked on their water.


	31. Warm day

Yawning a bit as they watched the pile of troopers curled up together for their own nap, Obi-Wan sent Plo a curious smile as the other set up a holocam. And then he blinked and snorted in realization. “Are you hoping for another clip of the troopers scaring themselves?” He asked dryly and Plo sent him the kel dor version of a mischievous grin.

“What can I say, I do adore these moments of them doing interesting things.” He chuckled before settling down under the ship wing that Obi-Wan had taken refuge from the sun under an hour earlier.

It was just too hot and the sun too strong for Obi-Wan to really stay in it so he had sought refuge when it was clear that all they could do was wait until the scouting party came back.

It was nice to get some company though and Obi-Wan shifted a bit to allow Plo space as they both watched the pile of mixed troopers. “I have to admit, I am not very familiar with canines, is the fart startle a common thing?” Plo asked curiously.

Letting out an amused snort, Obi-Wan shrugged. “Not sure but I imagine when they’re canines and sleepy their mentality goes a bit in. I mean I get scared out of bed by thunder and as a wolf their hearing is a lot better which may have been the cause for Commander Wolffe to be so surprised.” He chortled softly before letting out a little happy noise as Cody came over and flopped his head into Obi-Wan’s lap.

Rubbing the others ears, Obi-Wan sent Plo a small smile as the kel dor rubbed his chin with a curious hum. “Well, that is true. I myself had been startled out of bed by loud noises.” He said with a quiet hum before chuckling when one of his own troopers came over for pettings.

Obi-Wan didn’t think it was Wolffe since this one had both his eyes but he figured that the commander would come around when he noticed someone getting his Jedi’s attention.

Glancing down at Cody, Obi-Wan pondered what Anakin was up to with the scouting group.

The other had been delighted when they had stepped off the transports to find a sunny planet, warmth and _no_ sand!

He had instantly shifted form and raced around, chased his own tail and eventually flopped in the sun to listen to Plo and Obi-Wan debrief until he had energy again which he shifted to his human form and volunteered to take a group out and scout with.

Honestly there wasn’t really a need but both Plo and Obi-Wan recognized the wisdom in letting Anakin run out some energy.

After watching Anakin rush off, Ahsoka had found herself a nice shaded spot with a few of the troopers though she had made grumpy noises if they were too close so the heat was obviously getting to her too and at this point Obi-Wan was rather certain she was napping under the tree with Kix curled into her side since she wasn’t moving to shoo him away.

“…So what are we really doing here?” Obi-Wan yawned. “I mean…” He gestured around.

“Waiting,” Plo sighed. “So far the Separatist hasn’t showed up though there is evidence of them and this planet is vital for the supply line. We can’t get rid of something we can’t find though.” He grumbled a bit.

Obi-Wan grumbled with him and scratched under Cody’s chin.

So it was a waiting game with scouts being sent out to find the damn threat.

Grea-

His mental sarcastic rant was broken off by a giant explosion about eight clicks away and Obi-Wan got to his feet, staring towards it before groaning as his comm crackled to life. “Obi-Wan! Guess who just blew up a Separatist ship!” Anakin’s delighted voice came over the comm.

“You are sleeping alone tonight!” Obi-Wan yelped back as he raced towards the speeders, several troopers doing the same as him. “You were just suppose to scout!”

A wild cackle was his only answer and Obi-Wan shook his head.

Damn canine mate.


	32. What is mine

Dabbing bacta onto the burn on Anakin’s cheek, Obi-Wan glared at his mate. “You are terrible and I hate you.” He hissed before picking up a bandaid and putting it over the burn to ensure it remained clean and the bacta made the burn heal up nicely.

He would also have left the other alone if Anakin hadn’t wrapped his damn long arms around him and dragged him into his lap. “No you don’t, you _love_ me and want to kiss me and hug me and maaate with me.” Anakin teased, nosing him with utter delight even as Obi-Wan struggled.

It was a halfhearted struggle because Anakin had honestly scared him by blowing up a damn CSI ship on with only a small scouting team at his back.  

Settling down when the other pressed a kiss to his neck, Obi-Wan let out a quiet but clearly grumpy huff. “…Next time call up backup, don’t go in there saber blazing.” He muttered.

Rubbing his uninjured cheek to Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Anakin gave him a softer smile. “I’ll try but we had the drop on them this time. I’m sorry Obi-Wan.” He crooned before going the next mile and giving him the puppy eyes.

Giving a grunt and then keening a bit, Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh that’s so unfair, you can’t do that against me.” He growled before hugging the other, finally relaxing as he held his mate tightly with the beat of his heart in his ears.

It was a steady sound, Anakin’s heart and he wrapped his arms around the wolf, nosing him slowly even as he absently took notice of Plo and Wolffe speaking about battle lines and supply chains, the one eyed trooper looking pleased and stern at the same time.

Obi-Wan decided to be selfish for a few moments and just press his face to the blond’s neck, breathing deeply through his nose as he focused on his mate.

Just smelling the other, listening to his heart and feeling the others arms around him.

Reminding himself that regardless how reckless Anakin was, he was there, alive and holding him.

“Hey…” Anakin pressed his nose into the others temple. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He whispered quietly.

Obi-Wan just snuffled a bit before sighing, sitting up a bit and staring at him. “…When I changed after our visit to Litna III, I knew you had changed too even if you bore no outside sign like I did from the moment our feet touched the planet. I could hear every beat of your heart pumping though, noticed the change in your behavior and I remember even now wondering if the planet might destroy you, ruin you somehow and thinking, ‘if I lose him, I don’t know how the future will continue.’” Obi-Wan said quietly but seriously. “Please don’t go in without backup again Anakin.”

Blue eyes stared at him, the expression of vulnerability coupled with that blue bandaid on his cheek before Anakin gave a quick nod and dragging his mate back to him while huffing out a choked little whine. “I’m so sorry mate, I won’t. I’m not gonna scare you again.” He nosed at the other, whispering quiet assurances.

Letting out a heavy breath, Obi-Wan wound his arms around the others upper back since he was on the others lap. “I just… think back to the mutagenic spores. How wrong it could have gone, we could have turned into _anything_ Anakin, we were lucky,” Obi-Wan murmured seriously while resting his head on the others shoulder. “There’s a reason all Force sensitive are banned from touching down there now.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the others throat, allowing his fangs to gently scratch the skin.

Letting out a little rumbling chest noise, Anakin nodded. “Yeah… yeah I get it Obi-Wan. I don’t like it when you scare me and you don’t like it when I scare you. Next time… I’ll think more before I go in with only a small team.” He swore, pressing a kiss to the others nose.

Finally finding it in him to relax, Obi-Wan let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding as his entire body relaxed into the other, hands sliding down to pet the small of Anakin’s back. “That’s all I ask for mate, that you look out for yourself as you have asked me to look out for myself.” He whispered before getting up, knowing he had to be a General.

Anakin followed close, providing a tactile comfort by holding his mates hand and to their utter relief, no one said anything.

Obi-Wan wouldn’t have cared if they did anyhow, he just needed his mate.


	33. The steadying influence

Stroking bandaged fingers against the others spine, Anakin stared at Obi-Wan’s sleeping form as his wolf evolved eyes allowed him a far superior night sight then before they had mutated. It was in the soft twilight hours where Obi-Wan got the few hours of sleep his body now required and it allowed Anakin…

Space.

It wasn’t something he really wanted all that often these days from Obi-Wan but sometimes it was good with the space and quiet to just think.

Because he had felt Obi-Wan’s fear today.

Fear for _him_.

His mate had feared for him because Anakin had been reckless and that fear had been…

Sickening.

The wolf at him had reacted both with raw rage and confusion because there was nothing to protect his mate from, it all came down to Anakin’s own reckless behavior and it was not a sensation Anakin had enjoyed.

The sensation of Obi-Wan’s fear in their bond had almost layered itself on his tongue like a cloying wine that left an uncomfortable taste behind that lingered through the day even when Obi-Wan had calmed down.

It was a revelation and an understanding all at once that regardless how Obi-Wan behaved as that perfect Jedi, there were emotions buried beneath the serene mask. His pale mate just didn’t wear his emotions on his sleeve like Anakin did but that did not mean they didn’t exist.

Pressing in closer and wrapping himself around Obi-Wan once more, Anakin pressed his lips to a scarring bite mark on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, knowing his teeth fit it perfectly. Obi-Wan’s entire body was covered in these pearly scars, the claim of Anakin’s mouth just as Anakin bore the scars of the others fangs at his wrists and on the juncture between shoulder and neck.

Because they were mates, their claim to each other was solid and even the Order couldn’t separate them much to Anakin’s smug nature because if they did, Obi-Wan could become a danger to the people around him because he required blood since the substitution did no longer work.

And Anakin?

Anakin’s wolf nature did not handle the separation well at all.

Which was why they were heading home together.

()()()

Watching the transport with narrowed eyes, Sheev pursed his lips while narrowing his eyes as he stood at the window of his office.

He could feel Skywalker in that transport heading for the temple and he was sure Kenobi was on it too, heading home from the front lines.

Together.

‘I need him separated from Kenobi, he’s too steadying an influence… Skywalker will never fall with that damn Jedi around. With his _mate_ providing such a good influence.’ He sneered a bit before turning to his desk and smirking.

But the moves to get rid of Kenobi was already in motion and Skywalker?

Skywalker was going to have some interesting dreams the next few days.

‘Until he’s desperate for power to ‘save’ his mate,’ Sheev chuckled to himself as he sat down and looked over the report of several kerestians from the Assassin Guild. ‘Such a shame honestly, a creature of the night, feeding on blood… would have made at least a beautiful Sith acolyte if Kenobi just wasn’t so light..’ Sheev mused to himself before sitting back and imaging Kenobi’s death.

He wondered if the other would burst into ashes upon the death of his body.

‘Must remember to get a sample of flesh or ashes, see if I can’t recreate people like Kenobi… would make for some terrifying soldiers.’


	34. Root of rage

Tapping his fingers on the table, Sheev leaned back in his chair as the empty plate was taken away by a servant with rather pretty raven black hair that he was contemplating using in a ritual soon. But right at that moment, his focus was not on the pretty servant or on his delightfully full stomach after his flavorful meal.

No, it was on Kenobi.

Kenobi was the problem, the root of his rage and Skywalker’s sudden rebellion agains Sheev’s advice.

He had so carefully groomed the boy into accepting and revering him, to where Sheev’s advice and words meant more to him than the boy’s own master ever had or anyone else. Force, he had even taken out the mindhealer Skywalker went to, ensuring that he had no one to speak to!

All for nothing now.

Because of Kenobi and a damn mating bond.

He growled quietly to himself, ignoring the surprised servant as he got to his feet and snatched his wine glass with him. “I will be in my office, if anyone calls for me, knock.” He told the pretty boy, walking away before he could answer.

‘I need that blood sucker gone,’ Sheev thought darkly to himself as he walked past the many expensive decorations of his Coruscantian home, smirking grimly to himself at the hidden motives of them that no one seemed to notice, the dark and the blood. ‘I’ve tried to besmirch his name, I’ve tried to ruin him via the Senate and turn the public against him… but it has not worked.’ He grunted, pushing the office door open.

Walking over the wookie carpet and making sure to step on the head, Sheev finally snarled as he had wanted to since before dinner. ‘Death would be too good for him but its all that’s left, once Kenobi is gone, Skywalker will be untethered once more. Ripe and desperate for solutions… like reviving the dead!’ Sheev’s eyes widened in realization and then he threw his head back and laughed until his voice echoed in his office.

Oh what twisted and delightful irony!

The Jedi who was trying to keep his mate on the fine and narrow and disgustingly light path would be the ultimate tool to orchestrate his fall!

And the Sith already had the tools for the vampire’s destruction!

Grinning darkly, his cheeks flushed from laughter and his eyes glittering, Sheev focused on the barracks of the clones that he could barely see from his office. “Oh what delightful opportunities.” He purred.

()()()

Wrapping the blanket around Anakin, Obi-Wan leaned in and pressed a kiss to the others fevered forehead with a soft, worried noise. “The healers said to keep you warm, make sure you drink and to take fever reduction as instructed on the box.” He said quietly to his mate, all to aware of the pounding headache his wolf was sporting.

Giving the other a miserable look, Anakin whined. “I was gonna spoil you, not get sick…”

“Oh I know sweetie,” Obi-Wan sat down, hugging his Anakin while inwardly feeling warmth spread in his stomach at the nickname he was trying out. “But sometimes ones body takes due mate.” He bumped their noses together.

Huffing a bit, Anakin still gave him a pleased little smile. “I guess so… and its not the worst since you’re going to stay with me…” He rumbled a bit before coughing harshly into his hand as he couldn’t get his elbow up in time.

Wincing, Obi-Wan pulled the disinfection napkins closer and took one out, offering it to Anakin after. “Right, though I will need to leave our quarters now and than,” He pointed out carefully and smiled when Anakin whined. “To meet with Ahsoka, meet with the council and fetch us food and your medication,” He stroked the others hair and then tugged Anakin into his side. “But right now we’re gonna watch a silly holo drama and relax, sounds good?”

Anakin released a great shuddering sigh of happiness despite being ill and snuggled into Obi-Wan, nodding as the tv was turned on with the volum kept on low for the sake of the blond’s head as the vampire gently ran his fingers through sweat matted curls.


	35. Pack bonding

Throwing his gear to the ground, Fives stretched his arms to the air. “FREEDOM!” He cackled, sounding as lunatic as possible before he looped of towards the forest edge with Echo following as quickly as possible.

Mid step, both transformed and raced out into the forest in their four legged forms.

Behind them, standing by the shuttles they had just come down in, the rest of the 212th and 501st stared at the forest line in shock before looking towards the Jedi.

Shaking his head in amusement, Obi-Wan looked at Anakin even as Rex and Cody looked moments from facepalming at their packmates. “I see they’ve been cooped up while we were on Coruscant.” Obi-Wan chuckled softly, noting that while Fives and Echo were the only ones to run off, quite a few of the troopers looked antsy.

Anakin too clearly noted it as he looked around, the blond’s lips twitching slightly.

Exchanging looks, Obi-Wan nodded to Anakin’s silent question.

Barking in delight, Anakin beamed at everyone. “Wolf tag!” He announced, instantly shifting and rushing towards the forest too, intent on catching up with the two run offs from 501st.

Instantly over half the members of 212th and 501st also shifted, racing after the General.

The rest looked uncertain, glancing at Obi-Wan and the camp they were suppose to set up.

“I would of course appreciate those who stayed to help set up with me and Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan announced with a small smile. “However Fives is not wrong, we’ve been cooped up on Coruscant, you’ve all been itching to work out some energy and some pack bonding time would do you all good.” He finished.

Rex and Cody looked at each other before the commander snorted deeply. “With all due respect, some of us are able to use the battle stimulation halls or remember we can visit the temple for the gardens,” Cody said dryly. “I’m more than content to stay right here and bond with the pack whose setting up our temporary dens and bond with our alphas mate.” He moved towards the tent purposely, marching practically.

Instantly several vode fell into line with him, quick orders exchanged to start setting up the mess tent first.

Rex took charge of the command tent.

Exchanging a look with Ahsoka, Obi-Wan smiled at her. “Guess we should start on the sleeping tents then?” He offered and she grinned brightly, instantly reaching out with the Force to pull the poles out and start setting them down.

It was a good way to fine tune her control of the Force as she would have to press the poles deep enough that they wouldn’t come out with strong wind or if the ground became wet and mushy with rain.

But she also couldn’t put too much of a Force grasp on it and risk bending the poles.

Following her, Obi-Wan smiled as he felt Anakin’s excitement in their bond, knowing the other must be having quite a lot of fun and clearly enjoying himself, the werewolf finally recovered from his sickness and being able to enjoy himself away from Coruscant, a flock of birds rising over the forest from where they must have been startled by the werewolves playing.

()()()

“We are in position.” A voice purred silkily as the droids started to line up, a smirk crossing the purple painted lips as she listened to the ‘roger, rogers’ all around the clearing.

“Good, good… remember, bombard the mutts, single out Kenobi… but let Skywalker escape.” Came the soft answer over the comm. “Once they’re all up in arms… I will initiate the order.” The Sith master drawled.

Bowing to the holo, Ventress smiled, all teeth, excitement in her veins.

Oh this was going to be _fun_.

She hoped she was going to be able to see it when Kenobi _died_.

‘I wonder if he’ll burst into _flames!_ ’


End file.
